


Married (Chansaw smut)

by mythicbitchofwesterburg



Series: Chansaw Oneshots (Heather's) [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, BDSM, Begging, Bi Veronica, Brat, Bratting, Communication, Consent, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Heathers - Freeform, I'll add more tags later, I'm terrible at writing, Interrupted Sex, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Married Couple, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Safewords, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Weed, bc they're clearly older n married n stuff, bratty, but it is in the future, chansaw is the best ship don't @ me, gxg, heathersthemusical, i dunno if you can tell but i'm gay, idk sexy stuff, idk they're both switches sooo, idk where this story is going, if you know me you don't so go away plz, im not rlly sure when this is set, lesbian chandler, married, maybe- I can't actually remember, me trying to work a marriage plot around shameless porn for like 20 chapters, mentions of disordered eating, probably gonna edit this later, she is a lesbian icon cmon, simple sex aswell, slut, so just keep in mind that it's terrible, super gay, talking about having kids, this is from my wattpad lmao, this is purely self indulgent, wanting kids, wlw, women are hot, womens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicbitchofwesterburg/pseuds/mythicbitchofwesterburg
Summary: So uh this was a oneshot from my wattpad that ended up being like 20000 words (and going) long, so I've broken it up a bit on here. It's really cringe and terrible so just don't read it. But I love Chansaw so here we go.So basically it's like 7 years later and Chandler and Veronica are married and they live in LA. I'm not sure exactly what time period it's set, but that doesn't really matter. Veronica wants to have kids, but Chandler is against it, so arguments and misunderstanding and shit ensue idk. Lots of sex though so that's fun.It was just a random request for a one shot on wattpad, but I got carried away so here's a whole fic.Also the amount of spelling and grammatical errors in this is unreal, so just bare with me, I'm trying my best to go through regularly and clean it up.Also don't expect updates, I'm terribly lazy...
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Series: Chansaw Oneshots (Heather's) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1- Making Love, not sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, there is sex in this chapter so yh

Chapter 1

VERONICA POV:

Dear Diary,

It's been 2 years since Heather and I got married, and for our anniversary I have something extra special planned. Our relationship has always been very sexually charged, I mean that's just what comes with the territory of dating someone like Chandler. But tonight will be different, it will be special. It won't just be 'sex' or 'experimenting' or 'trying new things' or whatever... it will be love. I'm going to make love to her tonight and that's what matters. 

People used to say we wouldn't work out. Our parents always said we were just confused teenagers 'going through a phase', I mean, after all, we did start dating in High School. However, here we are happier than ever 7 years later. We still keep in touch with some of our friends from school. Believe it or not Duke and Mac ended up getting together not long after Chandler and I started dating. Mac really brings out the best in Duke, and Chandler says she always knew but I honestly had no clue! 

Chandler and I have talked about having kids a few times, but obviously it wouldn't be the easiest for us. I'd love to adopt a couple of kids, and I honestly think Chandler would be a great mom, but whenever the subject comes up she gets nervous. I'd just love to talk about it a bit more openly but maybe she'll come around sometime soon! I think she's scared she'd fail as a parent. Like, maybe she thinks she'll turn into her parents- whether that be abusive like her father or neglectful and distance like her mother. But I think she's also scared that we won't have time to do the things we do at the moment, if you know what I mean ;)

We live in Los Angeles now, Ohio was never really accepting of us because of our sexuality's. We have a cute little house that Heather bought with the inheritance of her late father. I try to save up as much money from my job as I can, so I can pay my half, despite how much Heather disputes. I work at a graphic design company. Who knew my forgery skills could be so practical! Heather works as a fashion designer at a pretty big company, but you know, she has connections soooo... 

I've really enjoyed our past 7 years together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my soulmate.

THIRD PERSON POV:

The girl in red was extremely nervous about today. After 2 years of marriage to her High School sweetheart, Heather knew that she had to make their anniversary special. She woke up early to the sight of her sleeping wife, silently smiling to herself as she spent the next few minutes just staring at her, appreciating the fact she was married to such a beautiful, wonderful woman, in such a beautiful, wonderful house, sharing such a beautiful, wonderful life together. It filled her with so much joy to know that she was going have this for life. She was forever binded to this woman, and she couldn't be any happier.

The girl slowly removed herself from their bed, quietly going downstairs to make a start on their breakfast. She carefully made a cooked breakfast for the two of them- Veronica's favourite of course. Just something simple, Veronica was never one for extravagance, bacon and eggs with some tomatoes and mushrooms on the side. She decided to add an English muffin onto Veronica's plate before pouring some orange juice into a glass and placing it all on a tray. She quietly made her way upstairs and placed the tray onto the bedside table. Veronica was still peacefully sleeping and Heather felt bad waking her up, but it was already 10:16 so she decided to gently shake the girl:

"Hello. Sweetie. It's time to get up, baby"

"H-heather" the girl said in her morning voice, a somewhat dopey grin forming on her face.

"Happy anniversary baby" Chandler said sweetly whilst stroking the side of her lovers face.

Veronica shifted her vision towards the tray sitting to the side of her.

"Aww man Heather- You bet me to it!" She pulled a fake angry face, before grabbing Chandler's face and pulling her in for a short, yet sweet kiss. "Thank you baby"

A blush crept across Heather's face, and Veronica certainly noticed. Even after 7 years of being together, 2 of which being married, the dorky girl still managed to make the mythic bitch blush. Even by doing just the simplest of things.

Veronica let out a snort, causing Chandler to glare at her in a very, very familiar way. 

"Do I amuse you Sawyer?"

"Uh-uh!" Veronica tutted "It's Chandler-Sawyer to you, Mrs!" adding with a massive grin "Well, as of two years ago..."

"God that long... how did I put up with it?" Heather replied playfully, rolling her eyes.

"I often ask myself the same my dear" Veronica sniggered, before devouring her breakfast. 

"God, someone's hungry. Are you eating for two" Chandler teased.

Veronica stopped eating for a moment and diverted her gaze to the balcony window of their bedroom.

"I mean, I could be... maybe... one day" Veronica's voice started to trail off as she took Heather's hand in her own.

Heather moved her hand away and simply hummed, grabbing the glass of orange juice she had made for herself and lifting her own tray of food to begin her breakfast.

"Where's your English muffin babe. You've hardly got anything on your plate" Veronica said, changing the conversation and turning to her wife.

"I'm not that hungry..." Chandler replied softly, smiling at the girl in blue.

"Hey baby, y'know I love you no matter what right? You're perfect in my eyes ok? I. Love. You... but I'd love you even more if you took better care of your body" Veronica had finished her tray of food, setting it aside on the floor. Her body was now fully turned towards Chandler, who was just sat there contently, smiling:

"I know babe." She reached her hand out to caress her wife's face "And I love you... lots" she said, quickly pecking the other girl on the cheek.

Chandler finished off what was left on her plate and started to get out of their bed. 

"Now, I best be getting ready... I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you when I get out baby"

"Wait-" Veronica grabbed onto Heather's arm, a clear blush forming on her face "Can I uh- come in with you?"

"God 'Ronnie, it's a bit early for that, I thought we'd ease into a bit before-"

"OH NO NO NO NO. I didn't mean like that, I mean not saying that we can't do that- y'know in a bit... no that'd be great actually I'd really like that, god. But I mean y'know-"

Chandler pressed a finger to the girls lips and giggled slightly.

"I know what you mean... but, uh I don't think the shower would be very comfy for two people. I'll start pouring a bath" 

She smiled, walking into the bathroom and pouring the bath as Veronica brought the dishes from their breakfast downstairs to be cleaned. When she got back upstairs she saw Chandler emerge from a cloud of steam like some sort of goddess. Not a single piece of clothing on her skin. She was gorgeous. She was perfection. And most fantastically, she was all Veronica's. 

Veronica's face became extremely flushed as she averted her gaze sheepishly. Chandler rolled her eyes before strolling up to the girl, grabbing her face to make it look at hers:

"C'mon 'Ronnie, please..." Chandler rolled her eyes "You've seen it plenty of times before" she turned around, walking towards the bathroom, swaying her hips slightly "Now are you coming in or what?"

"I uh- yeah"

Veronica frantically stripped off her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Chandler was already laying in the bathtub when Veronica walked in. When she noticed the girl (formerly) in blue walk in, a smile tugged at her lips. She tapped her lap lightly and Veronica soon lowered herself into the bathtub, locking eyes with her wife before taking her seat. They both cleaned each other's bodies, relishing in the fact that they got to see every part of one another in a way that no one else ever could. When Chandler got around to washing Veronica's hair, she made sure to tug it a couple of times, just to get a reaction out of her wife:

"Oh c'mon Heather. You know what that does to me" Veronica whined, somewhat helplessly.

"I know" Heather said smugly, wrapping her arms around the girl "I just love to see you squirm"

Heather smirked, putting her tongue to her cheek. Veronica turned around, changing her position so she was kneeling above Chandler:

"I could say the same about you" she said, slamming her lips against her wife's, pinning her down causing water to splash everywhere.

"Ok then Sawyer, c'mon let's get this day started, it's almost 11 already!"

The girls got out of the bath and started to get themselves ready. Heather picked out a devilishly short red skirt, a plain white blouse and a red leather jacket, finishing the whole outfit off with a pair of red knee-high boots. Veronica, however, went with a simpler outfit, opting to instead just wear a plain pair of blue jeans with a matching denim jacket and a random band shirt. Once the girls were fully dressed, and Chandler had applied all of her makeup, they headed towards town in their red Porsche. 

They spent the afternoon enjoying a fancy lunch in some posh restaurant that Heather recommended. Once the bill arrived Veronica insisted on paying, but Heather wouldn't give up that easily, not without a fight at least. She soon, however, became incredibly quiet when Veronica crashed her lips against hers, right there in front of the whole restaurant.

Once the girls arrived home, they decided on watching a movie together before exchanging any gifts. It was some random Rom-Com about a man and a women yadda yadda. Halfway through the movie Veronica moved closer to Chandler and whispered softly in her ear:

"I love you baby"

Chandler chuckled before turning around to lock eyes with the girl. Then she leant in for a very passionate and heated kiss. The girls continued to make out for the next 10 minutes, exploring each other's mouths in a fight for dominance, which was never truly won by either party- that was what made their sex life so exciting. So unpredictable, yet so pleasurable. But suddenly Veronica pulled away, covered in sweat, makeup slightly smudged:

"Hey, you ok?" Chandler said, slightly concerned.

"Yeah yeah... Let's just take a break for a minute before things go any further ok?"

"Wow Sawyer, I'm impressed. You're being very self-restraining" Chandler chuckled playfully, cocking an eyebrow.

Veronica started to chuckle "And what is that supposed to mean Mrs Chandler"

"It means... usually by now you'd have me bent over that counter fucking me senseless, my dear" Heather said in a deeper voice than usual, biting her lip. 

"Well, sadly tonight isn't like other nights, my dear" Veronica said, getting up off the sofa and making her way out of the room.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING" Chandler shouted so the other girl could hear her.

"TO GET THE PRESENTS" Veronica shouted back, words somewhat janky due to her movement.

"WAIT, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD GET MINE TOO?? THEY SHOULD BE NEXT TO YOURS"

"UHH SURE, OK HEATHER"

Veronica stumbled back downstairs with all the presents in her arms. Chandler let out a chuckle:

"Ok then Santa... who's going first"

"You of course sweetheart" Veronica smiled, passing Heather a small gift.

Heather's eyes lit up when she saw the box, she shifted her eyes up to meet Veronica's then back down to the gift. She slowly unwrapped it, eagerly anticipating what was inside:

"Oh my fuck. No you didn't" Chandler said with her mouth wide open in shock, looking directly at the shorter girl as she held the beautiful set of jewellery in her hand. It was a rare piece they had spotted at a fancy jewellers a few months ago, when they were visiting Los Vegas for a couples only weekend. Chandler had fallen in love with the necklace and earring set at the time because of the massive red gemstone that sat in the centre of the necklace. It was an especially rare gem, and Heather was ready to spend a month of her wage right there on the spot, but Veronica had managed to convince her otherwise. A smirk now played on the tanned girl's lips. She felt pride in the fact she evoked such a reaction out of her wife:

"You like?" she leaned in to kiss the red girl on the cheek. 

"Oh my god. Is this the one we saw in Los Vegas... 'Ronnie it's wonderful" she leaned towards the brown-haired girl and reached a hand to grab her face, rubbing her thumb on her cheek "Thank you so much 'Ron, geez, this must've costed you a fortune"

"It's worth it for you babe" Veronica said, lowering her hand to squeeze the younger girl's thigh. 

"'Right my turn!" Chandler said with a smile, reaching for her first gift for Veronica. It was a singular envelope with a red lipstick shape stained on it. Veronica blushed slightly when she saw it and Chandler let out a laugh:

"Yes it's mine 'Ronnie... God, you're so easily flustered" she dismissively waved her hand and signaled for the girl to continue.

"Wow Chandler ahhhhhh" Veronica screamed while tightly pulling Heather into a hug. 

"2 tickets to see Dungeons and Dragons Live.. oh my god, are we gonna go together" she continued with big eyes.

"Such a dork" Heather teased, rolling her eyes. 

Veronica pouted, trying to fake a whine. 

"Come here" Heather responded bringing Veronica into a hug, pulling her into a spooning position with herself as big spoon. She continued, slightly rocking herself and the girl beneath her, speaking with a baby voice "Of course I'll go with you baby"

She then quickly pecked the girl's lips before whispering into her ear, biting at her earlobe:

"Now, are you ready to go somewhere else with me... like, right now?" Heather said in a somewhat soothing voice, gently playing with Veronica's brown locks.

"I- uh... We still have some gifts to open"

"We can open them later, we have all night after all" Heather said, sitting up and pulling close to Veronica "Well, unless you plan on fucking me until the sunrises but-"

Veronica cut Heather off, remembering her vow to take charge tonight and make sure Heather knew how much she loved her. She purred into her wife's ear "Oh darling, don't you worry about that... I'll ensure that you won't be able to speak or walk for weeks"

Heather smile only grew larger at the brunette's words, as she pulled her wife into a kiss. Veronica quickly pulled back, shaking her head. Placing a finger on Heather's pouting lips, she continued:

"Now now. I'm in control tonight baby, ok?" Veronica gently reached out to caress the side of her lover's face "Let me show you how much I love you"

The tanned girl then leaned in for a very slow, sensual kiss. It felt perfect, it felt loving, but after a few minutes she had to pull away for air.

"You look really hot tonight babe. But you already know how that skirt gets me" Veronica said through pants.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Sawyer" 

Veronica hummed before wrapping her hands around Heather's neck, huskily whispering into her ear "What did I say about calling me Sawyer. My dear, I don't know if you are unaware, but 2 years ago to this day I became so much more than a stupid Sawyer." 

Veronica quickly moved her hands away from Heather's neck, depriving her from any choking she may or may not have been craving. Chandler let out a whine, and Veronica's voice became softer:

"No, not tonight baby. I want you to feel loved, ok?"

Heather hummed, seemingly contently, and the girls soon continued their make out session. Veronica swiftly moved her hands underneath Heather's thighs, lifting the girl up bride style, finally parting their lips:

"Let's take this upstairs"

Chandler just smiled and dug her head into Veronica's shoulder as she carried her up the stairs. Chandler could really be quite submissive at times, which was what really surprised Veronica going in to the relationship. The longer they had been together, the more open Chandler had been about switching roles and trying new things. Chandler trusted Veronica with every inch of her being, and this made Veronica very proud. When they reached the bedroom, Veronica gently placed Chandler onto the red bedsheets, slowly placing herself next to her on the bed.

"So uh, is this ok?"

Chandler slowly grabbed Veronica's hand and placed it on her chest, running the girl's fingers over the buttons of her blouse:

"More than ok my dear"

"Right. Uh cool, cool" Veronica's blush intensified as she slowly unbuttoned her wife's blouse, pulling off her red leather jacket at the same time. She admired the two beautiful breasts that laid before her, lifted up only by a very sexy lace bra, that honestly made Veronica drool.

"Like what you see 'Ronnie" Chandler teased.

"You're perfect..." Veronica crashed their lips together, rubbing her hands up the side of the pale girl waist.

Slowly, she pushed Chandler down onto the bed, throwing all their excess cushions to the side. Chandler was now laying back-down, hair sprawled out, eyes full of lust. Veronica smiled from ear to ear, before continuing to kiss down Chandler's body, starting at the jawline, leaving plenty of hickeys in her wake. The yelps and moans that left Chandler's lips were electrifying to the girl in blue. As Veronica slowly moved down, Chandler gently tugged at the girls hair. When Veronica finally looked up Chandler softly said:

"Babe... You've got too many clothes on I thin- ahh"

Veronica cut her wife off by biting a little bit too hard on the girl's abdomen, causing blood to draw from the girl. It was almost as red as her lips. Veronica quickly licked the spot to soothe it and then returned to her mission, following her wife's request and carelessly throwing her jacket aside. She lifted her shirt over her head before returning to her previous position. She had now reached Chandler's waistline, and that was when she heard ringing. She groaned, clearly out of breath as she stumbled to the phone.

"Who could that be" Chandler groaned as she started to sit up.

"Whoever it is better have a good reason to be calling" Veronica muttered under her breath, causing Chandler to giggle.

"Uh.. Hello who is this" Veronica said in a pissed tone, still out of breath as she answered the phone.

"Oh hi 'Ronnie!" Mac's voice chirped from the line "Me and Heather just wanted to check in on you guys, y'know since it's your anniversary!"

"Mac, it's 11pm why are you calling us now?"

"Sorry I've been busy all day" the girl replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, well right now, I'm kinda busy ok?" Veronica replied, glancing over at Chandler who was sat on the bed, silently laughing at their current situation. 

Another voice rang from the call "Oooo Heather be getting some pussy tonight!" Duke yelled.

"Well, not exactly" Veronica muttered under her breath, receiving a stern glare from Chandler. In the eyes of the outside world, Chandler was a top. Chandler had to be a domme, and Chandler didn't want people to start thinking that Veronica had made her soft, despite it being somewhat true of course.

"What was that?" Mac said obliviously

"Oh- uh nothing... hey I'll call you back tomorrow ok?" 

Veronica quickly hung up the phone and turned back around to Chandler: 

"They always find a way to cockblock us" Veronica said running a hand through her hair before pinning the other girl down, back flat on the bed. "Anyway, where was I?"

Chandler moved her hand down to the waistline of her skirt, tugging and pulling at it, whilst staring Veronica straight in the eyes. Veronica bit her lower lip and slowly moved down her body, quickly discarding the girl's last piece of clothing- leaving her in just her undergarments. 

Veronica stared for a few moments before placing herself in between the girl's legs, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Chandler moaned into the kiss "Hurry up"

Veronica pulled away for a moment and laughed "Patience, my dear"

"Fuck patience. I've been waiting all day for this"

"Well, let me make it worth the wait, my love" Veronica reached her hand to grab her wife's face, and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I love you 'Ronnie" Chandler said so quietly, Veronica almost didn't hear her.

"You're wonderful princess" Veronica slipped the nickname, causing Heather to blush intensely. 

"Oh, so I'm your princess now, huh?" Chandler started to chuckle, teasing the older girl. "That's a new one"

"Oh, shut up Heather" Veronica said, turning an intense shade of red before locking their lips one last time. 

Once she finally pulled away, Veronica started to make her way down to the place Heather needed her most. She admired the lacy red panties the girl beneath her was wearing, before gently sliding them off. 

"Right, uh... Just to make sure... is this alright?"

"God, fuck yes 'Ronnie just do it"

Veronica didn't hesitate. She slowly entered a finger, letting Chandler adjust to the feeling, moving only ever so slightly. Chandler's hips were bucking like crazy, craving for some form of friction. Veronica firmly gripped them to keep her still.

"C'mon 'Ron I can take more than that" Chandler whined. 

"Trust me I know" Veronica said, lifting her head up to look her wife with a smirk on her face. Chandler rolled her eyes as she continued "Just, let me try something tonight babe. I wanna make it slow, and enjoyable. I wanna make love, not sex, ok? Just for tonight. Is that ok with my wonderful wife?"

Chandler started to giggle but cut herself off with a long and passionate moan escaping her lips. Veronica had added another finger, which caused the younger girl to squirm. She could barely form a coherent sentence. Moans and yelps were continuously falling out her mouth and she swiftly moved her hand to cover them up. Veronica noticed and pouted slightly, lifting her arm to grab her hand:

"C'mon baby. You know how much I love to hear you scream my name"

Heather grunted before retorting "We're not quite there yet" 

Veronica smirked before adding a third finger, fluttering kisses along the girl's abdomen as she continued to thrust, still at a fairly slow pace.

"Sp- agh... Speed up 'Ron- Jesus"

Curses continued to leave the younger girls mouth, but the girl in blue just ignored her, continuing at her now excruciatingly slow pace.

"God sake Veronica, I thought you were going slow, not edging me, fuck-"

Veronica picked her pace to just the perfect amount, causing Chandler to finally scream out her name loud enough for even Veronica's parents back in Westerburg to hear. They most likely wouldn't like the thought of their daughter being knuckle deep inside another woman, but Veronica brushed that thought aside and kept her thrusts steady. When she started to feel her wife's walls clench around her fingers, she knew that the girl was close, so she started to curl inside her to send her over the edge. After a few more curls, Heather's body began to shake. The knot that had built inside her came crashing down into a fantastic orgasm. Veronica continued to rock within her, helping the girl ride the aftershocks before removing all three fingers. Chandler winced at the lack of contact, body covered in a thin blanket of sweat, but soon Veronica was lifting her fingers up to the girl's mouth. Chandler took them in and gently sucked them, giving a high-pitched moan at the taste of herself on her lover's fingers before Veronica quickly pulled them out and started to rub the girl's thigh.

"Wow... That's the first time in years you haven't denied me an orgasm" Chandler attempted to tease the girl, despite her current lack of composure. "But fuck- yeah. It was great, great"

Veronica laughed and started to move her head down again, but then Chandler grabbed her and forced her to look up at her. 

"You're still half dressed baby" she added a pout for enthesis.

"Well observed" Veronica said, unbuckling her jeans and slipping them off. "Better?" a dorky grin was plastered over her face.

"Perfect" Chandler smiled before attempting to get up and switch their positions.

Veronica quickly pinned the weaker girl down and said:

"Not yet baby, I made you a promise... and well, your mouth seems to be working fine right now, and that just won't do" She said pouting "I want you to scream. I want you to feel everything I do to you as if it's the last time you'll ever get to feel my touch again. I want you to realise how much I fucking love you babe"

Chandler reached forward to kiss the girl, simply saying: "Do it then"

Veronica immediately went down on the girl, gripping tightly onto her thighs, guiding herself towards the girl's centre. Slowly she dragged her tongue up and down the girl's slit taking a second to hover over her wife's clit, before swiftly pulling away. 

"Agh- Fuck you 'Ronnie, you fucker-"

Veronica bit down on the girl's throbbing clit causing her to jump and scream, before quickly licking the now swollen bud to soothe it.

"Hmm... Not tonight babe, at least not yet" She smiled against the girls region, causing Chandler to squirm, small gasps escaping her lips as she tried to recover from painful pleasure wave that just hit her. 

"agh- just you wait"

Veronica then immediately responding by shoving her tongue into the girl's hole, making the pale girl scream seemingly louder than she ever had before. Veronica moved her tongue at a steady speed, before Heather reached to grab Veronica's head, gripping tightly at her hair, guiding the girl's movements. Veronica allowed it and started to bob her head up and down, her nose grazing the girl's clit, causing a long chain of extremely loud curses to leave the 'Demon Queens' lips. 

Suddenly that all too familiar urge to pee reached Heather's stomach, and she knew she was close. She tried to form a coherent sentence, but all that came out were nonsensical mutters and moans. 

Finally, she managed: 

"Veronica-a" she gripped the girl below her's hair tighter, scratching violently at the girl's scalp "I'm cl-close"

Her walls started to pulse against the girls tongue and Veronica moved her hand to slowly rub circles on the other girl's clit. Her tongue movements became faster and more sloppy until she finally said:

"I love you babe, c'mon you can do it, let go"

After a few more thrusts, Chandler came undone in her wife's mouth, her hips moving sporadically against her tongue as she rode the aftershocks. Veronica, however, didn't give the girl much time to recover before going in for a round 3. She removed her tongue, before quickly replacing it with 2 of her fingers, slowly pumping them inside the now rather disheveled girl beneath her. She quickly swallowed the cum that was dripping from her mouth, before leaning in to kiss the younger girl, biting and sucking at her swollen lower lip. Chandler was a moaning mess, and despite her sensitivity, she was still urging Veronica to go on, reveling in the immense amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Usually they were rough, usually it was kinks and degradation and bondage and blindfolds and all that shit, but tonight it was truly different. It was softer, similar to how it was when they first started dating in high school, except this time Veronica was so much more experienced and it was just perfect. She's perfect. The thought lingered in Chandler's head again, until Veronica abruptly pulled away, looking into her wife's eyes with such a loving gaze, that it sent Heather's heart-a-flutter.

"I love you" she whispered before moving down to place a singular kiss on her wife's snatch. That was what sent Heather over the edge for her 3rd orgasm of the night. 

Veronica watched in pure admiration as her wife came all over the bed once again. Her makeup was all streaky and smudged across her face, red lipstick smeared down her chin, sweat coated her body and Veronica felt such a strange sense of attraction towards the post-orgasm version of wife. Veronica went down once again and started to graze the tip of her nose on the younger girl's very swollen clit, causing Chandler to jerk her hips upwards.

"Are you down for a round 4" Veronica panted heavily against the younger girl's heat, and to her surprise the girl yet out a whine before replying:

"I, ah- Too sensitive 'Ronnie"

Veronica lifted her head up and smiled with a condescending glint in her eyes "Wow. The mythic bitch usually lasts a lot longer... I'm surprised, truly"

"Shut up... It's not that kinda night tonight baby" Heather said, attempting to lift herself upright but failing miserably.

Veronica softly scooted over to the girl, lazily wrapping her arms around the girl, placing them in a spooning position. The skin to skin contact was dizzying, it felt so warm and fuzzy, even just the thought of what she had just done to the girl beneath her made Veronica smile with pride.

"You know, you're not the only one that's tired" Veronica teased, grabbing the girl's butt and giving it a gentle squeeze, biting at her earlobe and whispering in her ear "My hand will be cramping for days"

Chandler moved the girl's hands away before weakly replying with a chuckle "You're tired? I won't be able to walk for days"

"Well, I did make you a promise my dear"

The girls continued to chatter in the same position, Veronica occasionally playing with Chandler's hair or placing a kiss on her shoulder. Then the topic of kids came up again when Veronica randomly said: "Man, we've been married for two years baby, that's a big commitment" she nervously chuckled before continuing "I mean, next thing you know we'll be having kids."

Heather just let out a grunt, leaving an uncomfortable window of silence before finally answering Veronica:

"Veronica I-"

"What is it Heather? Why don't you want to have kids? Why don't you want to have kids with me? Is it because I can't give you kids? Is it because I can't get you pregnant? Because there are other ways! I mean we both get our periods right, so we could get a donor. Or we could adopt... Why don't you want a family with me Chandler?" Veronica said on the verge of tears, swiftly altering the mood in the room with just one question.

"'Ronnie can we not talk about this now..."

"No Heather" Veronica shouted, a bit too loudly for Heather's liking. "Why not now? You never want to talk about it any other time"

Heather pushed the girl off her body, turning to face her whilst sitting upright. 

"You want to know why?" Heather tried to match Veronica's level of volume but it was very difficult considering her earlier actions "I have a family. I have a legacy. All my fucking life I've been told to marry a rich man and continue the stupid family name. To have lots of kids- something my mum was extremely unsuccessful at. 'Ron, I'm the end of the line, I'm the end of a horrible line of humans. I don't want to raise another 'Chandler'. That name has such terrible connotations, I refuse to continue it. I'm sorry 'ron, I really am, but lets face it, I'd be a terrible mother anyway"

Veronica shakily started to back away from her wife, averting her gaze before retorting:

"But that's not right. You're not a terrible person, are you-"

Before Veronica could continue, Chandler cut the girl off "I made hundreds of people's lives a living hell in school"

"You were just a kid Chandler, you've changed, you're wonderful... I-I adore you. I want you and I to make a family- our family. Besides, our kids wouldn't be 'Chandlers' or 'Sawyers', they'd be both. The best bits of both of us... Please Chandler, we need this-"

Chandler promptly stumbled out of the bed, clumsily making her way to the bathroom.

"W-where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Please... just- just think about it"

Chandler just let out a low hum before leaving the shaky girl on the bed. 

She spent a much longer time in the bathroom than usual. Some of that however, could be down to how sensitive she was. Veronica could hear her straining grunts as she tried to pee, and was very concerned, but knew it was probably best to leave her alone. How could she fuck up this bad on their wedding anniversary. She said that she was going to make this day special, and she was doing perfect until she had to open her stupid mouth. But the thought of having kids had been on her mind for months, it was genuinely all she thought about. She would sit and think to herself about how beautiful Heather Chandler's kids would be. How loving and caring they would be- just like their mother. Veronica was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard the bathroom door open, Heather was now in her nightwear and was walking towards the bed. She slid herself in, leaving a very noticeable gap between the two girls, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2- Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter here. No sex, but there is masturbation so uhhh...

For the next few days, they didn't speak. Veronica felt extremely guilty and kept pondering whether she should say something to her lover, try and talk through it. Just apologise, and forget about the topic altogether. But she knew from previous fights they've had that the best option is to leave her to it, so Veronica opted to just bury herself in work to cope with her conflicting emotions. This particular morning however, Veronica was sat on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal, doing some form of graphic design work on her laptop as usual, when Heather walked in. She had a suitcase in hand and she started rummaging through the cupboards stealing whatever snacks she could find. Before leaving the room, she placed a gentle kiss on her wife's head, greatly shocking Veronica, before placing a small folded piece of paper on the countertop, quietly saying as she went:

"I'll see you soon..."

And with that, Heather was out of the house in an instant. The sound of the front door banging shut was what brought Veronica back to earth. The familiar sound of their red Porsche followed, and soon tears started falling down the tanned girl's eyes. She shakily wandered up to the window at the front of their house, watching as her wife drove away. She fell to the floor, a million thoughts flooding her head. She curled up and laid there for what seemed like hours, before gaining enough strength to stumble up the stairs and go into their room. It felt empty and dull, she wandered over to Heather's closet and it looked very bare, which just made Veronica more upset. She curled up into their bed and cried herself to sleep, punching the wall and cursing at herself- telling herself continuously how much of a terrible wife she is. 

She woke up at noon the next day, in a cold and empty bed. She made her way downstairs and fixed herself one of Heather's favourite cocktails- who cares if it was midday, she needed some sort of way to cope. As she guzzled down the alcoholic beverage, Veronica remembered about the piece of paper Heather had left before she left. She spotted it discarded on the countertop and slowly unfolded the paper. It had a note left on it, handwritten by Heather:

'I'll be back in 2 week. 

Don't worry about me

I love you 'Ron

\- Heather xx' 

"2 weeks?" Veronica said out loud to herself "What the fuck could she be doing for 2 weeks?" 

A wave of fear washed over the older girl, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth in shock. 

"I guess not me-" 

The now familiar feeling of tears falling down her face returned once again, how could Heather ever do such a thing? Right after their anniversary. After 7 years Veronica had never strayed, she had never even thought about anyone else. Veronica couldn't think rationally in that moment, she couldn't weigh out the different possibilities, the only thing that she could think about was how she clearly wasn't good enough, a thought which bit at her for the rest of the week. Veronica knew she had to do something to relax herself, to take her mind of things. She slowly made her way up the stairs and decided to take a shower, a very long shower. Once she came out she could only think to do one thing, call her. She had to try. And try she did, try after try after try until 19 missed calls later she realised that it was likely a lost cause, so instead she decided to call her friends. She was unsure whether to call Duke & Mac or Martha or even JD. She wondered whether Chandler had actually decided to stay with Mac and Duke for the two weeks, or at least tell them where she went, so she decided that they would be the best option. Despite the fact she was dreading the judgement from Duke, she trusted that Mac would be of some help so she hesitantly scrolled through her contacts and started the call:

"uhhh Mac?" she said shakily, still recovering from earlier.

"Oh hey 'Ronica. Are you alright there, you sound a bit strange?"

"I uhh- Can you come to my house, like now."

"Oh ok sure! Is Heather in, I need to return to her a pair of heels she gave me at that party we went to last week, remember?"

"Uhh sure whatever, just be quick"

"We'll be on our way then. DUKE!"

The line quickly cut off and Veronica waited for the girl's to show up. They didn't seem to know about Chandler, but maybe it was all just a cover up. When she heard the front door open, she stumbled down the stairs to greet the girls.

"Jesus Veronica, you look like hell" Duke sneered

She was followed by Mac who was holding a pair of red heels in her hands "Ugh don't be rude Heather, now where is Heather? I want to show her a picture of my newest dress" Mac giggled but her face soon shifted to a look of concern when she saw Veronica drop to the floor. Tears started streaming from her face uncontrollably as she started to shake violently. Duke and Mac exchanged glances before crouching down to comfort the girl

"Hey, hey what's wrong 'Ronnie" Mac said, gently stroking the girls hair.

"I-I" Veronica could barely form a sentence "She left me... yesterday. She left the house and I haven't seen her since and and-"

"Shhh... It's ok 'Ronnie calm down" Mac turned towards Duke "Can you go get her a glass of water, maybe some tissues too?"

Duke nodded before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen. Mac started to stand up and tugged at the crying girl's hands, ushering her to get up too. She guided them both into the living room so they could sit on the couch before continuing the conversation:

"Ok... so did she say where she went?" Mac asked softly, hugging Veronica 

"N-no... I thought maybe she went to stay with you" 

"Well, did she say anything? She wouldn't just up and leave, trust me 'Ronnie she loves you, don't start to get any wrong ideas- it's probably just a misunderstan-"

"We got in a fight" Veronica averted her gaze to the floor

"Oh" Mac said before continuing "Well, she still wouldn't leave you over a fight 'Ronnie. Everyone has fights"

"But this was different... It was about-" Veronica couldn't finish, instead she quickly cut herself off "It was my fault. I fucked up Mac, on our anniversary"

"Well, don't jump to conclusions Ver-"

"She said she'd be gone for two weeks Mac. Two weeks" She repeated it for enthesis, a look of doubt now present on both the girl's faces "She had her suitcases in hand... she's done with me" she dug her face into Mac's shoulder, Mac simply patting the back of her head as she greeted. 

Duke walked into the room, placing a box of tissues and a glass of water on the side table.

"Thanks" Veronica said, face now puffy and redder than the decor that surrounded them. 

"So... what do I do now" she said finally.

"You've got to get your mind off it 'Ron" Duke suggested, sitting next to Mac "Try and focus on something else, it's what I'd do"

Mac gave Duke a glare before turning to Veronica and saying:

"Just wait for the two weeks, don't do anything stupid ok?"

Veronica nodded weakly and drank some of the water, wiping her tears away with the tissues and somewhat composing herself.

"We'll check in on you ok? You'll both get through this, trust me" Mac said getting up, squeezing Veronica's hands one more time.

"I trust you Mac" Veronica said with a smile before waving the girls off.

She spent the next few days burying herself in work, and it seemed to work until it came to the weekend when she found herself feeling frustrated. Very frustrated. It wasn't a secret that her and Heather were very sexually active, but she never realised how often they did it until they weren't doing it. Veronica decided that she had to resort to herself as the source of her pleasure. 

She went over to their box of 'stuff' and grabbed a red vibrator. The last time they used this, Veronica was edging her wife for an hour and a half until finally letting her cum. She remembered that they actually never cleaned it after using, so she slowly brought it up to her nose and smelled the sweet scent of her lover. She slowly licked it, and despite her intense embarrassment, she really enjoyed it. She sat herself on the bed, discarding all of her clothing and slowly teasing herself, putting the vibrator on a low setting and grazing it over her clit. After a while she increased the speed and placed the vibrator directly on her clit, making herself jerk slightly before adjusting herself to the right position so it would rest there hands free. Then she went through her side table drawer and pulled out some lube. She gently coated 2 of her fingers before inserting both of them directly into her snatch, moving at a steady speed. The intense amount of pleasure coming from both her clit and hole was exhilarating, however she still felt somewhat empty when she hit her orgasm. No one could ever do it like Heather. It just wasn't the same. She quickly cleaned herself up afterwards and decided to wash the bed clothes before finally going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Make up or breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, just terribly written confrontation. And Veronica being a dumbass, jumping to conclusions far too quick.

Midway through the 2nd week, Veronica decided to go into town to take her mind off things, and possibly maybe even buy her wife something. Sure, it seemed needy, and weak, but maybe it would manage to convince her to stay. She settled on this gorgeous designer plaid skirt, red of course- perfect for Chandler. She also decided to buy a box of fancy chocolates from the chocolatier next door, strawberry of course. 

Soon the end of the week was nearing, and Veronica was extremely nervous. She wasn't even sure what she would say to her wife. Would she even come back at all? If she did, what would she say? Would they talk about it? Would they break up? Veronica couldn't bare the thought, but in a blink of an eye, 2 weeks had passed and Veronica was sat at the kitchen counter, flowers chocolates and skirt laid at the side of her, drink in hand of course- she had resorted back to some old habits in the short break, mostly smoking and drinking. The house was an absolute mess, very reflective of Veronica's headspace. Mac had tried to convince her to clean up but Veronica just didn't have the energy. She didn't even water any of the plants, something she had always put so much pride into. They were now all wilted, but Veronica didn't care. Veronica didn't care about anything other than her wife. She had become noticeably skinnier over the two weeks, Mac had pointed it out to her, but she wasn't in the mood to eat or cook or buy in food. She had clearly given up with everything in the world, apart from her wife, who she feared no longer even loved her. She was so close to falling of an unescapable edge, and that was when she heard the front door open. She quickly finished the blunt she was smoking, and threw it out the window, before perching back on the countertop.

Suitcase in hand, once again, Chandler came walking through the door. Her eyes immediately shifted to Veronica's, where they locked into a long and thoughtful gaze. Both girls had so many thoughts and feeling and neither knew where to start. Heather broke the stare first, and quickly scanned the house with a look of horror on her face, dropping her suitcase to the ground:

"W-what happened? Did someone break in?" 

She was clearly distressed at the sight but Veronica just looked at her expressionlessly. She had no more tears left to cry, so all she could do was stare, until she quietly muttered under her breath:

"You happened"

"W-What do you mean Veronica?"

"How was your little vacation" Veronica sneered.

"I wouldn't call it a vacation 'ron. What the fuck is going on here? I-I... Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" Veronica muttered under her breath, the alcohol was starting to kick in "You have fucking balls" she said, tears somehow falling from her face. Suddenly her mask completely fell off and she was back to crying on her kitchen floor, knocking the flowers and box of chocolates down with her. Chandler ran over to the girl, kneeling down to see if her wife was ok.

Veronica was slurring her words, she was clearly in a terrible state. She was attempting to push her wife off of her as she said:

"Get your hands off me" 

"Veronica what's happened to you? You look really fucked up" Chandler backed away from her wife, picking up the gifts she had been bought and placing them on the counter. 

"They were for you" Veronica said softly, staring at the ground.

"They're lovely 'Ron, bu-"

"Please don't leave me" the girl on the floor whined, grabbing at her wife's legs.

"Hey, hey calm down" she said, trying to shake the clearly intoxicated girl off of her legs. "Where's all this coming from? Is this because of our argument, because I wanted to talk with you abou-"

She was interrupted by a very disturbing sound wailing from Veronica's throat, an extremely unnerving hysterical laugh. 

"Where's all this coming from" she mocked Chandler's voice "Oh don't act so innocent, I know what you were doing on your little break. I'm not stupid"

"'Ronnie what are you on abou-" Chandler quickly cut herself off when she spotted something in the windowsill. A couple blunts. She picked them up in her hand and waved them in her wife's face, sternly saying:

"What. Are. These."

For a minute Veronica felt stone cold sober, a massive lump started to form in her throat. She quickly swallowed it down when Heather leant down and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up to her feet. She leant in to smell the girl, before quickly turning her head away in disgust, removing her grip. She stunk of weed. She looked the girl dead in the eyes and said through gritted teeth:

"We both promised to give these up in senior year Sawyer" 

Veronica clumsily fell back into the countertop, before retorting back:

"Well 2 years ago you promised 'Till death do us part' and that clearly didn't work out"

"You don't know what you're saying- you're drugged out of your mind" 

"You left me! You left me for some good-for-nothing slut because I wanted to start a family with you. You- You goddamn bitch"

Chandler stepped back in shock. To first be called a cheater by her wife was incredibly unexpected, but to then be called something she hasn't heard out of her partner's mouth in years- it upset her beyond belief. They had playfully thrown the word 'bitch' around several times, but never had it been said with so much malice, so much intentional and genuine hatred. The 'goddamn' in front of it only increased the fear and hurt brewing inside Chandler until she finally said:

"Is- Is that what you think of me? A cheater? A s-slut?" 

The word slut had also been a phrase often used intentionally, especially in the bedroom, but in this context had completely negative connotations. Chandler continued:

"I tell you everyday how much I love you, and y-you think I'd walk out on you for another woman because, what? We had a fight..."

The room was silent, the expression on Veronica's face was impossible to decipher for the blonde girl. She wasn't sure whether she was sad, scared, or too high out of her mind to even give a damn about a word she was saying.

"We'll talk later... Just, sober up"

Chandler exited the kitchen after rummaging through the messy pots and pouring a glass of water for her wife, giving it to her before promptly grabbing her suitcase and heading upstairs, assumedly to unpack. 

Suddenly Veronica started to feel herself crashing down from her high, and she managed to make sense of what just happened- and she knew that she had fucked up, again. Running a hand through her hair, she continued to drink lots of water, until suddenly she felt something rising in her throat. She quickly ran to the bathroom and hunched herself over the toilet, relentlessly removing the remanence of anything remotely toxic left in her system. She attempted to stand up but immediately fell to the ground again, her stomach begging for some form of nutrition. Soon, it all became too much for her- her conflicting thoughts/emotions, her approaching hangover, her intense hunger. With a large thud the girl crashed into the hard, tile floor of the bathroom, letting out a silent scream as she passed out. 

Chandler heard the thud, and when Veronica used to get in these states back in Highschool she would've just ignored it, considering how common of an occurrence it was, but for some reason she felt the need to check on her.

"Sawyer" she shouted lazily. 

No response. 

"Sawyer" again, a little bit louder. 

No response again.

"C'mon stop messing about, I'm clearly not in the mood" 

Still no response. Now Chandler's voice sounded a bit more frantic and intense as she ran down the stairs.

"Sawyer" 

She walked into the downstairs bathroom to see her wife passed out, head on the tile floor, body sprawled out unnaturally. Vomit was visibly dripping from her mouth, and a big red mark was on the side of her head. Chandler gently shaked the girl to see if she would respond- but she was knocked out cold. She carefully lifted her up, grabbing a piece of toilet roll to wipe away any of the vomit before leaving the bathroom and carrying the girl up to their bedroom, shoving the suitcase off the bed and placing her wife onto it. She made sure that the girl sat upright to ensure that she didn't choke on her own vomit. She searched through the bedside cabinets to see if they had any hangover pills laying around, but accidently stumbled across the red vibrator that Veronica had been using whilst she was away. She blushed, noticing that it had been recently used, before quickly putting it to one side and continuing her search. Eventually, she found the pills and placed them next to Veronica, before going back downstairs to fix her wife a Prairie Oyster. She also rummaged through the freezer and found a bag of frozen peas to use as an icepack. She returned to their bedroom, placing the drink to the side of her and bringing the frozen peas towards the red mark on her lover's head. Despite how angry she was at her wife, she knew she had to stay calm and assist her right now. As she stared at her wife, she smiled, until she noticed just how skinny she was looking. Veronica already looked pretty hot and bothered, despite being unconscious, so Chandler decided to carefully take her clothes off. This, however, only horrified her more. She looked the girl up and down, and she was practically a skeleton. Veronica had always been slimmer built- but this was unhealthily skinny. Chandler once again made her way downstairs to hopefully fix the girl something, but as she searched through the cupboards she soon realised why Veronica was so malnourished. She shook her head and kept asking herself 'Why has any of this happened? What's her damage?' over and over again until she realised- it was her. Veronica genuinely believed that she would do such a terrible thing as cheating, and this is the state she got herself in. A tear fell down Chandler's eye, she wasn't quite sure whether it was because she felt so loved or so guilty for making Veronica feel such a way. Of course, she knew it wasn't true- she would never. And yet, she felt a pit in her stomach at the realisation that her wife didn't trust her, that her 7 year long partner would jump to that assumption.

As she started to walk back up the stairs, empty handed due to the lack of any edible food, she sighed, thinking about how much she fucked up when dealing with Veronica's feelings on their anniversary. That's all she thought about on her trip to London. It was just a simple work trip- she's been on them before and Veronica has coped fine. She saw a few fashion shows and even got to see a few of her own designs up on the runway. However, she couldn't fully enjoy it at the time, because the only thing that plagued her mind was her sweet Veronica. And the thought of having kids- she was extremely conflicted throughout the whole journey. That was until she came to a realisation on her flight home, her final decision, and there was no turning back now. She was grateful to have that time apart from Veronica, the time to think through what she wanted, she however was not happy in the slightest that it had caused Veronica to get into such a state. As she sat beside a passed out Veronica, holding onto one of her hands mostly as a way to detect movement -or at least, that's what she told herself- she opened up her phone for the first time in the U.S, noticing how many missed calls she had received from both Veronica and Mac, heck even Duke tried calling her. Countless new message notifications popped up on her screen, and that was when a lingering feeling of fear emerged within the girl. She quickly dialed Mac's number and she started talking before Chandler could even begin:

"Heather. Oh my god, is that you? We've been worried sick. Have you seen Veronica yet? She's a mess without you Heather, don't leave her, please! I know you guys had an argument but that doesn't mean-"

"Heather calm down. I'm with her now. I never 'left' her who do you take me for?" Chandler snooted before continuing "I came home just as I said, now I'd like to know where this rumour of me cheating on my wife came from"

"I- uh... Well, the day after you left, around lunchtime I guess, Veronica called us and said she needed us to come round. Then she started saying you left her and how you just out and left, suitcase in hand, going off to do who knows what with who knows who... if you get what I'm saying"

Chandler groaned before saying "And you let her believe it"

"You told none of us where you were going, didn't answer any of our calls. Heck, I still don't know where you were all that time!"

"I was on the annual work trip you dumbass. You literally work at the same fucking job as me!"

"What trip?"

"The trip you went on 3 years ago. This year it was my turn."

"B-but why didn't you tell me" 

"I assumed you'd already know" Chandler practically screamed down the phone, causing Mac to whimper slightly.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Duke said sternly, jumping into the conversation.

"Shut up Heather!" Chandler yelled, quickly continuing "My wife is sat here passed out on the bed, stoned and drunk out of her mind, surrounded by the most unsanitary conditions, practically starving to death"

"And why is that again?" Duke snarked

"Don't you dare say it" Chandler muttered lowly

"Oh yeah, because of you"

Chandler ended the call, cursing Duke out before turning to a now awake Veronica, whose free hand was attempting to cover her ears

"Oh god. I'm so sorry baby..." Chandler whispered very softly.

Veronica winced before quietly saying "It's fine"

She turned herself over and grabbed the Prairie Oyster and the pills, downing both reluctantly before turning around to face her wife once again.

"How long have you been, uh, conscious?"

"Since the shouting" the girl said nonchalantly, receiving a nod from Chandler. 

"So you heard what I said then?"

"How could I not?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

Veronica didn't answer the question and decided to just instead respond with:

"You shouldn't have shouted at Mac. It's not her fault"

"I know it's..."

"Mine" both the girls say at the same time, causing them to lock eyes.

"I should have told you where I was going, it just wasn't on my mind at the time... I was too caught up in our previous... situation"

"I shouldn't have ever brought it up... k-kids. I'm stupid j-just please don't l-leave me"

"Hey, it's ok babe. I wasn't ready for that conversation at the time, but now, whenever you're ready, I'll be too" Chandler said, reaching out to squeeze her wife's hand. "But I think we need to talk through some things first... You seem to have developed some t-trust issues with me"

"T-Trust issues?"

"I'll never leave you babe. Just, please, remember that." 

Heather said, getting up from the bed.

"Where-"

"Shhh... You need to get some rest. Then we'll talk." Heather said, pulling the covers over the naked girl "But this..." she said pointing to the messy room "and this..." pointing towards the empty beer bottles and finished blunts scattered across the floor "and this." she said pointing to the tanned girl's malnourished body "This is all not ok. This isn't how you're gonna deal with this stuff in the future ok?" 

It was an order, definitely not a question. She used her strictest voice to add enthesis to her words. Veronica simply nodded her head before watching the pale girl go out and make a phone call, probably to Mac and Duke to apologise. She soon drifted off into a restful sleep. 

A few hours later, Veronica was woken by the gentle nudging of her wife, plate full of food in hand. She eagerly sat up and looked up at her wife in admiration:

"Where did you get all this from?"

"I went shopping... considering there wasn't a single piece of edible food in the house" she glared at the tanned girl for a second before continuing "What the fuck have you been living off?"

Veronica shifted her vision to the empty beer bottles and discarded cigarettes and joints on the ground, causing Chandler to roll her eyes:

"Eat. Now"

Veronica quickly obliged and cleared her plate in a matter of seconds. 

"So, now we talk. I go first" Chandler said, turning to her wife to look her in the eyes.

"I'm going to tell you why I'm upset ok? Then you can tell me your feelings" the girl in red continued, passing her wife a baggy old shirt "Put this on though, as much as I adore staring at your naked body, I don't think it's very appropriate considering the circumstances."

Veronica slid the shirt on and sat there in anticipation for what her wife had to say, she couldn't lie to herself- she was extremely scared.

"Ok... So this whole thing all started on that night, after we- uh... did the deed" she said with a faint blush "And it was good, like really good, until-"

"I ruined it-" Veronica cut in.

"No." Chandler paused for a second, taking Veronica off-guard "I ruined it. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly, and I'm sorry. But I've had time to think about it now, so whenever the time is right, we can discuss that... situation"

A smile tugged at Veronica's lips knowing that there is at least some sort of chance of it happening. Chandler continued:

"But we didn't speak. At all. For days... And that's on both of us. We didn't speak through anything. I think that's our problem babe"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to communicate better" Chandler looked down when she said this "And I am deeply sorry for not communicating with you when I went on my trip, but please believe me when I say that nothing happened..." She moved her hand to her wife's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing "However, I'm going to be truthful with you. It does hurt me, extremely, that your first thought when I left was that I was being unfaithful, because in my mind that tells me that you don't trust me. That you still just view me as a Highschool slut..."

Veronica frowned when she heard Chandler say this. She knew that it was likely her own insecurities that caused her to jump to such explanations for the younger girl's sudden departure, but some sick part of her mind still tells her it was a valid concern.

"But once I came back, and saw this mess... It shocked me Sawyer" Chandler continued shakily "Do you really rely on me this much, because that isn't healthy, for either one of us, and you know it"

Veronica gently nodded her head in agreement as Chandler continued:

"And this, Sawyer" she grabbed a discarded blunt that was on the bedroom floor "This will stop immediately. That is not a question."

Veronica took the blunt from Heather's hand and threw it across the room, landing it in the bin, before softly responding with an "I promise" 

"And I promise to talk with you more openly, if you promise the same" Chandler said, finally interlocking their hands.

"Yes. I promise, Heather" Veronica replied, almost needily.

"Good" She said contently leaning forward, almost kissing her before quickly stopping herself "I- um... Is this ok?"

"Uh- Yeah. Yeah more tha-"

She was cut off by a very short, but sweet kiss. Chandler then finally said:

"Ok. Now it's your turn baby... Tell me everything" 

Veronica gulped and stumbled over her words before simply replying "O-oh ok"

"So, uh, I didn't mean to make you upset... I'd never ever intentionally try to trigger you, it's just the only thing that had been on my mind for months up until our anniversary, was kids... and I honestly thought you would've been ready." Veronica looked down at the floor thoughtfully before continuing "And now that you are... it makes me happy. Really happy... You make me really happy"

Veronica looked up at Chandler and smiled earnestly before adding:

"But when we didn't speak, I felt really guilty, because I knew I had fucked up." Tears started to form in Veronica's as she continued "And then you left, and you didn't say a word and- and- I couldn't think rationally- I just couldn't..."

She paused for a minute to collect herself "I guess, I knew deep down inside that you didn't deserve me and- and- I thought that you had found someone else who wouldn't fuck up like I do- like all the time... god, I'm such a fuckup" 

Veronica started nervously laughing, and it was quite unnerving for the pale girl.

"Ronni-"

"And then 2 weeks pasted by and I couldn't think of anything other than you. I kept telling myself how much I fucked up. I gave up with life, Heather. What was the point in doing anything if you were out there... well, you know, doing that"

The room was silent for a moment. The brown-haired girl raked a hand through her curls nervously.

"And the drugs?" Chandler muttered quietly

"Do you remember when we broke up for a bit in Senior Year?" Chandler nodded her head at the question "Well, it was the way I coped back then... And I've never felt as much pain as I have in these past few weeks, so it was the only thing I could really think to do."

She shamefully hung her head and continued "Not that it worked. None of it worked... Heather I need you. So, I hope we can work through this"

"Aren't we already?" Chandler said, somewhat shaken by the girl's speech.

"Well, have you forgiven me?"

"I-" She cut herself off before finishing "Have you forgiven me?"

Veronica reached a hand to caress the side of her wife's face before simply replying "There's nothing to forgive, my dear. But yes... of course"

Chandler removed the girl's hand and swiftly pulled forward to lock their lips. Veronica was caught off-guard at first, but soon returned the kiss before pulling away, causing Chandler to whine.

"So, do you?" Veronica asked softly

"Of course 'Ronnie..." 

Her smile made Veronica feel warm and fuzzy and she immediately pulled the two together for a hug.

"Right, c'mon 'Ron, it's getting late let's go to bed"

"I literally just got up" Veronica replied sarcastically.

"Ok ok... I mean, if you want to deny a restful nights sleep with your wife, in bed, together... that's fine" Chandler said teasingly, raising her hands in the air.

"I can't argue with your logic" Veronica laughed, slightly embarrassed "But first I need a shower, I reek"

"This is why we're done with the drugs, ok?"

"Yes, Yes I get the message... Jeez" 

Veronica clumsily wandered to the bathroom, taking a shower and slipping on some nightclothes, before returning to a sleeping Heather. She carefully slipped herself into the bed and smiled to herself, remembering just how lucky she is to have Heather as a wife.


	4. Chapter 4- Joint by the hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short chapter where the girls get high and Chandler denies Veronica sex.

The next morning, after making a large breakfast in an attempt to help Veronica gain some weight, Chandler made sure that Veronica 'put their house back in shape', and so Veronica spent most of the day cleaning up. Soon, the evening hit and the house was looking spotless as ever:

"Wow Chandler, you really know how to turn a place around"

"I take pride in appearance"

They both made their way to the kitchen to end the day on a filling meal, and that was when Chandler spotted the 2 unused joints on the windowsill. She picked them up and said to Veronica: "One last one?... you know for old times sake"

Veronica smiled and took one of the joints off Chandler, perching herself on the windowsill, gesturing for Chandler to join her. When Chandler joined her, Veronica reached to the side to grab a lighter.

"Bottoms up" she said, lighting both of the joints.

A few hits later, the weed was starting to kick in for both of the girls. The night was filled with lots of laughter and lots of teasing until they finally both reached the end of their joints.

"I guess that's it" Chandler said nonchalantly, throwing the finished joint out the window. Veronica did the same and they both made their way down from the windowsill.

"Now, let's eat... I'm starving" Chandler continued, walking over to the cupboards.

Veronica walked up behind her wife, grabbing her butt and squeezing it. This elicited a gasp from her wife, but she quickly covered it up by saying:

"Not me silly... Not yet anyway" a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You're such a tease" Veronica said sticking her tongue out.

"You're clearly not in the right state to be doing anything remotely strenuous, my dear"

Veronica rolled her eyes: "The weed will wear off in a bit, babe"

"I'm not on about the weed" Chandler turned around, carrying some ingredients over to the worksurface. "You might keel over and die... You haven't eaten in far too long baby, your heart is probably working overtime"

Veronica pouted before saying "But I'm really tense, babe... like really frustrated. I need you. I need relief, it's just not the same when you do it yourself"

'High Veronica is a lot more needy and goddamn horny than I remember' Chandler thought to herself 'Not to mention how unembarrassed she is about these things, god'

"As much as I'd love to 'Ron, I'm gonna have to ban you from doing any kind of vigorous activities, just until you gain a bit more weight" She replied, proud of how much self-control she managed to keep, despite being higher than a kite.

Veronica started to cry like a child, stomping her feet on the ground:

"Jesus the weed's kicked in" Chandler muttered to herself. She placed the dish she had just cobbled together into the oven, and continuing in a stern voice "You're acting like a child 'Ron. You can last a week without touching yourself"

Veronica let out a loud whine before replying:

"But I've waited for 2 whole weeks to feel your touch, and now you're telling me I'm going to have to wait another week to even feel anything down there whatsoever"

Chandler shook her head laughing, continuing to focus on setting the timer for the oven.

"You're so high 'Ron" she chuckled "I think we need to get you to bed after this baby"

"Stop treating me like a kid" Veronica huffed, childishly crossing her arms.

"Stop acting like one then" Chandler retorted, washing her hands and leading her wife into the dining room. 

"It'll be done in 10" she continued, sitting next to Veronica.

Veronica started putting herself all over Chandler, much to the girl in red's dismay, causing her to snap: 

"Stop it 'Ronnie"

Veronica quickly pulled away and slouched in her chair. The couple sat in silence for the next 10 minutes, entertaining the random thoughts that would pop into their stoned minds until a loud beeping could be heard. Chandler then appeared a few minutes later, dish in hand, placing it in front of Veronica.

"Now eat. Then we go straight to bed ok?"

"Bed?" Veronica's voice got higher, eyes lighting up.

"Where we will sleep, babe"

Veronica grunted and messily ate her meal alongside Chandler. They then made their way upstairs and immediately dropped to the bed, falling asleep instantaneously.


	5. Chapter 5- Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is both sex and masturbation in this chapter, so fun. Big fun, you could say... Also Veronica tops and there's some quite kinky shit up in here... (I mean it's in no way the kinkiest thing I've written, but idk, it might make some people uncomfortable). Also it ends with aftercare because remember kids, after care is important too :') 
> 
> Also Chandler is so bratty in this lmao

For the remainder of the week, Chandler insisted on making sure Veronica regained some of her weight before doing certain things. Fortunately for both of the girls, Veronica's doctor called midway through the final day of the week and told the girl that she had successfully regained her weight, pushing her back over to the healthy percentile. She was so excited to tell her wife, once both of their shifts were done of course. The ache between the girl's legs had been present throughout the whole week, getting increasingly more painful- especially considering the fact that her wife didn't even let her touch herself. One night, the girl was caught halfway through the act. She had tried to be subtle about it, waiting for Chandler to go to sleep before slowly moving her hands underneath the covers, dipping 2 fingers into herself and continuing to pump for a good 10 minutes before she felt a firm grip around her wrist, forcefully yanking her hand away, followed by the unimpressed stare of her wife, who simply said:

"Go to sleep Veronica"

That event ensured that Veronica didn't try anything of that sort again for the rest of the week.

Sunday evening had soon approached and finally both the girls had finished their shifts. They were settling down for a movie night, when Veronica grabbed her wife's cheek and said:

"Hey babe, guess what?"

Chandler looked up at the girl "What's up babe?"

"The Doctor called earlier, he said that I've reached the target"

"Oh" Chandler flirted, cocking an eyebrow "Is that so?"

She pulled herself away from her wife and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

"W-Where are you going babe?" Veronica said, turning her head towards the girl in red.

"To the toilet" She bit her lip, looking her wife up and down before quietly adding "I'm gonna need it"

An intense blush covered Veronica's face, she sheepishly averted her gaze from her wife, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Chandler just chuckled as she strutted away, leaving Veronica in a flustered mess for the next 5 minutes, until finally she felt a pair of soft, yet somewhat muscular arms slink around her neck. 

She looked up at her wife and smiled contently "H-Hey babe"

"Hello baby" Chandler tightened her grip around Veronica's neck, softly nuzzling her head into the girl's wavy brown locks, before letting her arms drop and lay loosely across her wife's chest. 

Veronica giggled, turning to fully face Chandler, leaning in to give her a kiss before intensely staring in her eyes.

"I love yo-"

Chandler cut her off with a rough kiss: "I know what you want baby... and you deserve it"

She slowly made her way round to sit next to her wife on the sofa, both of their bodies turned facing each other. Chandler leaned forward and closed the gap between the girls, resulting in a very heated makeout session between the two. This went on for quite a while, before Chandler pulled away for air:

"Is this- Is this ok? Are you doing ok?"

"I- Yeah. This is great" Veronica shifted her gaze down to her wife's legs before returning them to her eyes "It could be better though"

"Only if you think you can manage it"

Veronica responded by guiding Chandler's hands to her shirt, tugging at it's buttons as sign of consent.

"Yes?" Chandler asked, wanting verbal consent before continuing. Even if they were married, it was still very important to her.

"Yes" Veronica said, leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss continued to heat up as Chandler helped to remove Veronica's clothing. She admired her wife in her simple blue undergarments, before removing her own clothes- with the help of Veronica of course. She broke away from the kiss and moved herself so that she was sat on her wife's lap. She started to place open-mouthed wet kisses on her wife's neck and collarbone, occasionally biting or sucking, making sure to leave a mark to ensure Veronica remembered this night for the next few days. When she reached the all-so-familiar destination of her wife's pulse point, she made sure to suck hard and give it extra attention, which of course received a long trail of moans from her lover. She started to bounce herself up and down on her wife's lap, giving a sort of lap dance, which elicited a few more moans from Veronica.

"I didn't know you liked this kinda shit 'Ronnie" Chandler teased, looking the girl in the eyes "I mean, you like a lot of stuff, but this... I'm truly shocked"

Veronica turned her head in shame, causing Chandler to pout and grab her by the chin: "Don't be ashamed 'Ronnie... I think it's really hot"

Veronica let out another string of moans, causing a wet patch to grow in the red girl's panties. Veronica could feel it on her knee and she shuddered at the feel of it, causing the girl on top to stop grinding. Veronica bit her lip, moving her hands to grip her wife's bum in an attempt to switch their positions, before being quickly slapped off by the paler girl.

"You've waited long enough for this 'Ronnie, you might as well go first"

"I mean, you've probably gone longer... Whilst you were gone I didn't exactly refrain myself from-"

"Pleasuring yourself? Yeah I saw the red vibrator over there 'Ron"

Veronica blushed and Chandler took it as an opportunity to leave the girls lap and position herself knees on the floor, kneeling right in front of where Veronica needed her most. 

Chandler slowly started to pull at the girl's soaked panties, eventually taking them off completely, admiring them and their wetness for a split second before chucking them to the side. 

"God, someone's wet"

Veronica rolled her eyes before pointing towards the girl's own panties, retorting with "You're one to talk"

The wet patch in Chandler's panties only grew more. She slowly leaned forward, placing her head between the tanned girls legs, positioning her hands on either side of her thighs, gripping tightly. Ever so often she would squeeze a thigh, teasing the girl by trailing her tongue across her inner thighs, spelling letters and words onto the soft skin, occasionally biting and sucking to leave plenty of marks. Chandler's nose had been edging dangerously close to her wife's clit on several occasions. After 5 minutes of torturous teasing, Veronica started to give in and let out a loud moan. 

Chandler moved her head from her previous position to lookup at Veronica, causing a breathy whine to leave her lips.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Chandler teased, squeezing the girl's thighs.

"Chan- F-fuck you-u" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"No dear, I said you go first. Then you can do whatever you please with me" Chandler winked seductively causing Veronica to shudder.

The girl in blue managed to compose herself before finally muttering: "Then shut up and do it then"

Chandler laughed before harshly slapping Veronica's thigh, causing the skin to turn a faint shade of red. This caused Veronica to yelp, jumping slightly at the contact. Chandler moved one of her hands off the girl's thigh and up to her face, tightly gripping onto her wife's chin and dragging her face down to meet with her own.

"Is that the best you've got?" She said through gritted teeth "You're gonna have to beg better than that if you want that relief you've been going on about all week"

Veronica gulped slightly, insanely turned on by her wife. It's not like kinky shit was new territory for them- heck it was a weekly occurrence. They were always trying new things. However this felt different, it wasn't violent, it was a lot more loving- a lot more intimate. And despite Chandler's harsh tone, Veronica definitely saw a softer side of Chandler in this moment. A side, whilst very dominating, was also very loving and very protective. God, she loves this woman. She couldn't put a finger on what this was, whether it was degradation, or just Heather being an insanely good top, but either way she liked it- a lot. 

"I- Uh, Chandler... Pl- Please-"

"Please, what?" Chandler tightened her grip on the girls face, moving her other hand to the girl's brown locks, tugging slightly before adding "What do you want, baby?"

"Y-you"

"Me?" Chandler teased, smile tugging at her lips.

'God, she's fucking pushing it tonight' Veronica thought to herself.

"I want you to, well, y'know-" Veronica said, a deep sea of embarrassment suddenly washing over her.

"But I don't know, 'Ronnie..." Chandler was clearly enjoying this far too much, adding with a pout "Not unless you tell me"

Veronica shook her head playfully, laughing the girl off before meeting her eyes. She was serious. She seriously wanted her to beg like a dog. The thought made the girl even more embarrassed, yet she also kind of enjoyed it in a strange way. Chandler was always a tease, but she's never badgered the girl this much, especially after having waited weeks to do this. 

'Her self control is fucking impressive' Veronica thought before finally finding the words to speak.

"God damn it, Chandler." Veronica removed Chandler's hands from her brown locks, guiding them down to linger over her snatch. "Just fucking fuck me, god damn it."

Chandler smirked, returning her head to it's previous position between the girl's legs, finally adding against the girl's centre: "That was all I needed to hear darling"

She suddenly dipped her tongue forward, directly into the girl's hole, moaning slightly against the taste. This caused vibrations to run through Veronica's body, causing her to yelp at the sensations. After lapping her tongue a few times, Chandler moved her attention to her wife's clit, licking and sucking it several times causing a trail of curses and profanities to escape the blue girl's lips. 

"Agh- Fuck Chandler"

Chandler continued to skillfully use her tongue to make the older girl dizzy. She enjoyed seeing her wife like this, all flustered, shuddering at her touch. She missed the sex, she truly did, but she would never let Veronica know that of course, she had to stay in power at all times. After a few more jerks, the girl in red felt her wife's walls start to clench and tighten around her tongue. She smirked slightly, slowing her pace and eventually pulling out completely, causing Veronica to let out a very low moan.

"Fuck- Chandler... What the fuck? I was c-close" her eyes shot open, looking down towards her wife between her legs.

Chandler responded with a rather sinister laugh, slightly stroking the tanned thighs in her grasp as she did it.

"Mmm baby, that's a shame. It's just, I'm suddenly feeling so tired, I just simply can't go on" Chandler dramatically tilted her head back, putting a hand to her forehead whilst attempting to get up and walk away.

She knew what she was doing. She wanted Veronica to want this, and want this bad. It was downright evil, yes, but she knew that even after several weeks of waiting she could push her further. 

This flipped a switch in Veronica, and suddenly she was forcefully grabbing Chandler's face, pulling it towards her own and smashing their lips together. It was a rough kiss, more biting and teeth than actual lip to lip contact. Chandler gasped initially, before trying desperately to keep up with her wife's violent pace, she had to give in and pull away for air:

"Jesus Sawyer, you're an animal"

Veronica simply responded by pressing a hard slap to Chandler's face, causing her to whimper. Chandler had lost her control, just as she wanted, so really, in a sense, she was still in control. Veronica moved her hands to grip her wife's hair, tugging at it harshly before yanking it upwards so the two would lock eyes. 

Between gritted teeth Veronica spoke very slowly, making sure Chandler could see the lustful glint in her eyes: "No. You're my animal, and good girls do what they're told"

Veronica slowly pushed Chandler's head downwards, stopping when she heard Chandler pipe up: "Then tell me what to do, daddy" 

She husked the last word, causing Veronica to shudder a bit before continuing. She stroked her pinky finger along Chandler's cheek before yanking at her hair once again, making the younger girl jump. 

"Someone's making their life very difficult today" Veronica mumbled, returning to pushing the girl's head back down to her centre "You want me to tell you what to do huh?"

Veronica waited for a response, but Chandler stayed still in her place, knees on the floor and head hung low, Veronica's hands woven in her hair.

"I asked you a question slut" Veronica tugged at the girl's hair whilst continuing "Look at me"

Chandler simply looked up at the girl, nodding her head only slightly.

"Words, brat"

"Y-yes. I d-do, Ma'am"

Veronica smirked, she loved seeing her wife like this, on her knees, leaning on her every word. It was hot, truly. 

"Then I'll guide you through everything. I'll tell you everything I want, and you'll do it- without question or interruption. Do you hear me, slut? I don't like brats. They don't get praise. And god knows how much of a whore you are for even the smallest compliment... Isn't that right sweetie" Veronica gently rubbed Chandler's very flushed cheek one more time before shoving her face into position.

"Right, sweetie?" Veronica reaffirmed.

"Right." Chandler said quietly, trying to move away.

"That's twice you haven't responded to me immediately darling, you should know better" Veronica immediately pushed Heather's head closer to her snatch before sternly continuing "Now finish what you've started bitch"

Heather was feeling especially bratty tonight. She didn't want to just give Veronica the release she's been waiting for all week, she wanted to make Veronica wait and wait until it was the best orgasm of her life. She wanted it to be worth the wait, she wanted to reaffirm in Veronica's eyes how much she loved her. And so she did what she did best, and continued to push further and further.

"Why should I?" she challenged.

Veronica shook her head, moving her hand to the sides of Chandler's neck, not hesitating to add pressure, squeezing quite harshly, eliciting a gasp from her wife. Continuing to choke the girl, Veronica started to speak, bending herself down to hover over her ear: "You really shouldn't have said that darling" she whispered, nibbling on the girl's earlobe "Tonight is gonna be hell for you"

Chandler shuddered slightly at the thought, before doing one final attempt at defiance, quietly grumbling "You didn't answer my question"

Veronica chuckled, choosing to ignore the attention-seeking girl, and opting to instead just order her on what to do: "You've been taking us off track. Trying to halt your punishment baby? Because trust me honey, you're only making it worse. Just finish me off and then we can begin the... fun"

Chandler finally gave in, nodding and placing herself in position, waiting for Veronica's next command.

"I knew you'd cave in, you probably wouldn't be able to take any more punishments than you're already getting anyway" Veronica couldn't stop herself from gloating, she loved overruling the demon queen. She was taking the opportunity to do as much gloating as she could- It only ever really flew over if it was in the bedroom. Well, living room.

Chandler let out a moan, causing Veronica to stop her taunting. 

"Did I say you could speak"

Chandler shyly shook her head, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Then why would you make a noise, god you are acting up today" Veronica huffed, annoyed at how long this was taking "Now, put that tongue to good use and go inside me, goddamnit"

Chandler inserted her tongue into Veronica, staying there, waiting for her next command.

"Now build your way back up to where I was before. All this insubordination has thrown me completely off course" Her voice was low, almost as if she was growling her words. 

Chandler started off slowly by lapping her wife's snatch, gradually speeding up when she heard a grunt or a "faster" from her lover. Soon she was back to her previous pace and that was when Veronica said: "Your pretty little fingers aren't doing anything, seems a waste don't you think?"

Chandler hummed against Veronica's heat, continuing at the same pace.

"How about you turn your focus to my clit, and then I can really get to feel you inside me"

Chandler immediately dragged her tongue to her wife's clit, somewhat surprised (and impressed) at how this side of Veronica had no shame when it came to sex. She lifted her hand up before realising she had her fake nails on, great. She put them in the air, showing Veronica her dilemma.

"Oh, you naughty girl" Veronica sniggered, taking the hand into her own to examine it.

She rubbed it slightly, smiling at how soft and delicate it was before tracing her fingers over the nails.

"That'd hurt" Veronica said, seemingly weighing out the options.

Chandler hummed in response, continuing her work on her clit.

"And it might rip something... But then again,"

Chandler raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned that her wife was actually considering her using her fingers as an option.

"I do want to feel you inside me"

Chandler shook her head between the tanned girl legs, mostly to get her attention.

"Something wrong baby?" Veronica looked down at her wife, breaking from character.

"I-I don't want to h-hurt you" Chandler seemed genuinely concerned, and this caught Veronica off-guard.

"Babe, don't act like that isn't how most friday nights go" Veronica replied tauntingly, rolling her eyes.

"B-but that's safe... somewhat. I- You wouldn't want this, trust me, it would be painful not pleasurable"

"Hmm ok, then find a better way of making me cum, and do it fast, I'm getting arsey"

Chandler waited for a minute, weighing out her options before remembering the nail file she had left on the coffee table.

"R-ron"

"Yes babygirl?"

"There should be a nail file on the coffee table if you want-"

"Good girl" Veronica reached forward, rummaging through the messy pile of stuff that had built up on the coffee table, finding the nail file and giving it to Chandler "Go on"

Chandler filed down her index and middle finger as short as she could. She didn't particularly like doing so, these nails were expensive, but then again she hadn't had to use her fingers for the past few weeks, and was thankful to even have them stay on for that long. She never got her money's worth out of her nails, but that's what you get when you get married to Mrs Veronica horny Sawyer. When she was done, she raised her hand up once again, so Veronica could see. Veronica held the hand and examined her work, humming contently before saying:

"I would praise you, but one right doesn't make up for the several wrongs you've done tonight, isn't that right babe?"

Chandler nodded her head and got back in position, working on Veronica's clit with her tongue.

"Mmm. Insert one baby"

Chandler followed her wife's request, inserting a finger into her snatch, pumping at a slow pace.

"Faster baby, c'mon"

Chandler increased her pace, still working hard on her wife's clit.

"Right- agh. Add the oth- other one baby" Veronica was starting to become weaker due to just how well her wife was doing.

Chandler added her other finger, pumping fairly quickly now, causing a large string of moans to come from her wife.

"I'm almost there, I just need something to-" 

Chandler bit down on her wife's clit, causing an intense rush of pleasure and pain to overtake Veronica's body. That is what sent her over the edge. She clamped down on Chandler's fingers, pulsating unlike anything she, or Chandler, had ever seen or felt before. It was an intense orgasm, it felt so unreal. She rode it out for a good 10 seconds before becoming incredibly limp, head hanging back as she slumped onto the sofa. It took her a good few minutes to gain full consciousness, her breathing heavy and shallow. This concerned Chandler slightly, but once Veronica came back to earth, she gently ruffled her wife's hair, much to Chandler's annoyance. Veronica patted the space next to her on the sofa, ushering Chandler to sit up and join her.

"Relieved?" Chandler asked innocently, as though all the things they just did didn't happen.

Veronica simply hummed, reaching forward to lock lips with her wife. It was passionate and somewhat rough.

"Very much so" Veronica husked, reaching a hand down to the pale girl's thigh, stroking it slightly "Though you're still a brat, my dear" Veronica dug her nails into the girls thigh when she said the word 'brat', leaving 4 fingernail marks indented in her skin.

Veronica continued, leaning in to hover over her wife's ear "And what happens to brats, my dear?"

Chandler swallowed the lump in her throat, shifting her gaze sporadically around the room, trying to not to look her wife in the eyes. 

Veronica gripped her chin, forcing the girl in red to look her in the eyes. 

"I-" Chandler bit her lip, shakily responding "They get... punished"

Veronica grinned, releasing her grip on the girl and moving her hands to her hair, gently playing with the strawberry blonde locks.

"That's right baby" Veronica caressed her wife's cheek, before standing up and grabbing Chandler's hands, urging her to stand up too. 

Chandler stood up and followed Veronica in silence as she guided her upstairs. Once they reached their bedroom, Veronica shut the door and ordered Chandler to "Get on the bed and wait for me"

Chandler knew she was in deep shit when Veronica walked into their closet, rummaging through their special drawers. She already knew she was going to get fucked up anyway, so she thought she might as well do as much as she could to rile Veronica up. She liked when domme Veronica was angry, she was better at sex when she was angry. 

Chandler sat back on the bed, tilting her head back as she dipped her hand into her panties, inserting one finger at a slow pace. After a few more minutes, Veronica stumbled back into the room with a box in hand. When she noticed the stunt her wife was pulling, she quickly placed the box on the floor, muttering under her breath: "You little bitch"

Chandler looked up at her wife, locking eyes with her before letting out a moan, tilting her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

Veronica tutted, "Such a naughty girl. Brats like you just never learn"

She made her way over to the girl in red, box in hand, placing it at the end of the bed. She sat herself next to her wife, grabbing her hand and removing it from her panties. Slowly Veronica moved it up to Chandler's mouth, making her wife suck on her own fingers:

"Suck" Veronica ordered sternly, causing Chandler to moan at the taste of herself.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson in patience, my dear"

Chandler nodded, seeming to agree with her wife.

"Oh, so you agree? So, you knew that you were doing wrong?"

Chandler nodded again, Veronica removing her hand from her mouth.

"Words, brat" Veronica reminded.

"I- Yes. I knew it was w-wrong"

"But you still did it anyway" Veronica had a lustful glint in her eyes, holding a stern gaze that her wife was genuinely scared to look away from.

"I- I still did it anyway. Yes."

"Such a naughty girl" Veronica tutted again, standing up from her place on the bed. "How should we start this then, slut?"

"I-" Chandler's eyes shifted to the belt in the box, causing a smile to tug at Veronica's lips.

"Oh, you want this?" Veronica said picking up the belt, chuckling slightly. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Chandler shifted her eyes to her wrists, then back to Veronica.

Veronica hummed, before guiding Chandler's wrist upwards, tying them to the headboard with the belt.

"Too tight?"

Chandler shook her head. 

"Words" Veronica reminded.

"No, it's not too tight"

"Right. Safe word?"

"Red"

"Good. Now, are we ok to continue?" Veronica said softly, moving her hand to gently rub Chandler's thigh.

"Yes... Please"

"So needy" Veronica added with a slap to her thigh, making Chandler jump.

Veronica examined her wife's body before continuing "Not a single mark in sight, my god it has been long. Anyone would've thought you weren't mine anymore- I mean, there's no marks to prove it."

Chandler shifted her gaze to the tattoo that laid on the side of her hip. It was a heart which had Veronica's name in it. The girl's decided to get matching tattoos on their honeymoon in Los Vegas, yes they were drunk off their heads, but they didn't regret the tattoos- they were well done and, of course, a sign of their love. They were also the only tattoo either one of them had and that made them all the more special.

"Oh this?" Veronica said, moving her hand to lightly trace the tattoo "That's not nearly enough dear, you need something more visible. Something that shows everyone you belong to me"

Veronica immediately started attacking Chandler's neck, covering it in countless hickeys, causing Chandler to let out a yelp. 

"Don't make me get out the gag love, hush"

Chandler immediately bit her lip to prevent any further noises from leaving her mouth. Veronica lowered herself, ensuring that every last inch of Chandler's body was covered. She removed herself and took a look at her wife, squirming and covered in her love bites. A grin spread across her face and she reached to caress her wife's face:

"Look at you, all worked up because you know what's coming to you" Veronica lightly rubbed her thumb against her wife's cheek "Let's hope that you'll learn your lesson, brat"

Veronica reached into their box and got out a vibrator. She put it on a slow setting and started lightly grazing it into the girl's clit, causing Chandler to jump.

"Stay still" Veronica growled, pushing Chandler's bucking hips downwards.

She continued her teasing for he next few minutes, occasionally holding the toy there for a few seconds longer just to torture the girl. Chandler's whole body was covered in a very light layer of sweat, her face was blushing an intense red shade. Her mouth was open wide, and her head was tilted backwards. It was truly a beautiful sight, but Veronica had a mission to pursue, and so she continued. 

"God, you're such a pest. Can't you just stay still"

She grunted on the last word, moving the vibrator to rest on the bud hands-free.

"Look at you, all worked up because of one stupid toy, please. You're clearly acting up today because I know you can take far much more than this"

Veronica then slammed 3 fingers straight into the girl, causing her to wince. However, Veronica decided to not move her fingers at all, causing a string of curses to leave Chandler's mouth.

"Agh- 'Ronnie"

"What's wrong?" Veronica teased, moving her free hand to grab a piece of Chandler's hair. She tugged it as a signal for her to reply.

"Fuck- move"

"I dunno" Veronica said, hand leaving Chandler's hair to change the vibrator's setting to high "I mean, would it really be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it?"

"I- I promise not to enjoy it, I swear"

"You don't need to make a promise honey, I know what I'm doing" Veronica flashed a devilish smile which sent heat all across Chandler's body, butterflies forming in her stomach. 

Veronica started to ram her fingers rapidly in and out of her wife, eliciting some extremely lewd noises from her throat. Soon the dual pleasure caught up with the younger girl and her walls started to tighten on Veronica's fingers, making it gradually harder for her to pump.

"Fuck baby, you need to cum already?" Veronica said breathily.

Chandler replied with a strained moan, tilting her head back as far as possible. Eventually, Chandler couldn't hold it back anymore

"P-Please 'Ron, let me c-cum"

"Hmmm" Veronica slowed her pace, much to Chandler's dismay.

"NO! No- please, 'Ronnie."

"Shhhh" Veronica put a finger on her with lips, slowing her pumps until finally stopping and pulling out completely. 

"Wah- aghh" Chandler groaned in frustration when her fingers were removed, feeling a sudden yet torturous sense of emptiness, her high long gone.

"Good girls get to cum, my dear. Have you been good?"

"I-"

"Don't lie to me babe, not but 10 minutes ago you were touching yourself the moment I left the room! Such a naughty girl, you don't deserve to cum"

"I'll be better!"

"You said that last time my dear" Veronica lifted the fingers that were formerly inside Chandler up to the girls mouth, resting them on her lips "And the time before that" she slipped a finger in "And the time before that" she slipped another one in "Oh yeah, and the time before that" she slipped the final one in. "Clearly, my punishments aren't working because you never seem to learn. Suck" Veronica cut herself off from her speech briefly to order her wife on what to do next.

"Or perhaps dirty sluts like you aren't worth salvaging, perhaps there is no way to reform such impertinent beings" Veronica snarked, causing Chandler to bite down on her fingers.

Veronica retracted her hand, before smacking it across the girls face. The bite didn't hurt, but it was clearly an act of defiance and Veronica was just about done with how bratty Chandler was being.

"You dirty fucking whore" Veronica spat "I'll destroy you. You clearly need to learn your place. Reign yourself in Chandler, I'm sick and tired of this whole brat act, I know that deep down you're just a pillow princess... but don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Veronica winked on the last bit, clearly saying it in irony. 

Chandler laughed at this, and Veronica joined her. For a split moment their little game was interrupted. They both knew Chandler was far from a 'Pillow Princess', but she'd play the part if it would move this encounter along a little further.

"If I'm such a pillow princess, then why don't you just take me, daddy?"

Veronica shuddered at the nickname, a flush of heat washing over herself. 

"Maybe in a bit, when you've served your time"

Veronica then turned back to their box, pulling out one of those police batons to follow up her remark.

"Turn around, on all fours with your gorgeous ass in the air" Veronica licked her lips slightly at the thought "And try not to burn your pretty little wrists, you'll need them to be nice an flexible for later"

Chandler followed in obedience, giving up her brat act once and for all, or at least for tonight. It was getting torturous- the amount of anticipation that was building inside of her. Once she was in position, Veronica stood back and admired her wife for a minute before continuing:

"You look so very gorgeous, granted, I have seen you like this more times than I can count. But it's still such a fantastic sight, I mean, who can blame me for wanting you 'till death do us part. Fuck- I get this for the rest of my life" Veronica smirked, rubbing Chandler's butt. 

"I'm yours forever daddy, don't worry" Chandler said quietly.

"Good girl, learning your place finally I see? It's a bit late though I'm afraid, you think you can take your punishment?"

Chandler nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Can you give me a colour Heather?" Veronica asked, knowing they had been at this for a while and wanting to see if Chandler was still up to continue.

"Green"

"Good girl" Veronica purred, rubbing the pale girl's thighs "Now, I am going to use this on your thighs to make them as red as your- well your everything" Veronica stifled a laugh before continuing "I want you to count each one, and you're going to say 'I'm sorry for being such a dirty slut'. If you mess up once baby, we'll start over again until you get it right."

Chandler whined in response.

"No use complaining, you knew what you were doing my dear. Now, pick a number"

"0" Chandler mumbled, defiance uncontrollably returning.

Veronica laughed before gripping Chandler's hair and pulling her head back, her body now pressing against the paler girl's back. She leaned her face down to whisper in her wife's ear:

"Oh, so you think you don't deserve a good beating huh?"

Chandler shook her head, biting her lip so hard that it was drawing blood.

"Just for that I'll double the original proposition I had in mind" 

Chandler winced, scared of what was going to come next out of Veronica's mouth

"20 spanks it is then" Veronica moved her position so she was on her knees, baton firmly in hand, hovering of her wife's pale thighs.

"T-twenty?" Chandler gasped in shock.

"Do you have an objection? You've taken more in the past. God, it seems you have been getting weaker these past few months my love, you can't seem to take nearly as much as you used to" Veronica teased.

For a moment their game was interrupted by Chandler's usual self returning:

"Are you calling me weak?" Chandler's bitchy tone resurfaced, it was a somewhat stricter tone, which took Veronica by surprise. She soon recovered so the game could continue, keeping her domme persona in tact:

"There's only one way to change my mind, my dear. Show me just how much you can take"

Chandler was up for a challenge.

"Green" she simply yet firmly said, despite not having been prompted to give a colour. This was enough confirmation for Veronica to immediately place the first hit on the pale girl's thighs.

Chandler didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna count then bitch?"

"1"

There was a pause

"And..." Veronica said, with a growing sense of annoyance.

Chandler choked up, before swallowing the final bit of her dignity and giving in:

"I am sorry for being such a dirty slut" it was almost a whisper.

"Sorry, what was that? You're gonna have to be a bit louder than that my dear."

"I. am. sorry. for. being. such. a. dirty. slut." Chandler pronounced each word slowly, dragging out the sentence for much longer than she intended.

"Good girl" Veronica hit again.

Veronica continued to hit her wife a few more times, having to start over several times due to Chandler's (very purposeful) "slip ups". When they finally reached 20 in one row, Veronica dropped the baton to the floor, moving a hand to rub the now crimson thighs. 

She whispered softly to her shaking wife "Are you ok?"

"Mhmm" Chandler gulped, turning her head to give a reassuring smile to her wife.

Tears were streaming down her face and her makeup had become streaky, but that was a rather common occurrence when it came to these sessions. 

"Good." Veronica smiled back before going back into her 'domme-mode' (as Chandler playfully called it). "Now, you've apologised for being a 'dirty slut', but what did you do to make yourself earn such a title, huh?"

Chandler squirmed, her centre throbbing and her heart racing. This was so exciting for her, she loved every minute of it. She adored when her wife was like this, almost as much as she liked to do the same thing to her. Almost, that is. Nothing could compare to Veronica squirming beneath her, covered in her lovebites, screaming her name, proclaiming to be 'yours forever Chandler, only yours- aghhh' before crumbling apart for the 4th time that night. She loved that, but god, in this moment, she loved this and only the thought of this.

She quivered a bit before shakily responding: "I- I don't know daddy, why don't you tell me?"

"You don't know" Veronica whispered, breathily chuckling "You. Don't. Know." she repeated firmly.

Veronica lunged forward once again, pressing herself up against Chandler's backside, tugging at her hair to pull herself up so that she was lingering over her wife's ear.

"You are so useless, I honestly don't know why I keep such a useless slut around. You should be grateful I'm even giving you the time of day." Veronica pulled away.

"I give you a bed to sleep on, clothes to live in, heck- I even fuck you with my own 3 fingers. And yet, how am I repaid?" Veronica was now projecting her voice with such firmness that it made Chandler so weak in the knees that she could no longer stay in her 'all-fours' position: "I'm given 20 empty promises and a slut who can't even stay on her own two knees" Veronica tutted, shaking her head in disappointment.

"So, what will it be Chandler? Are you gonna make me continue to scold you for the rest of the night, or are you gonna finally admit to your sins and let me touch you?"

"I'm sorry for my disobedience, I- I won't do it again" 

Chandler knew full-well that she would most definitely do it again if it meant she got to repeat this terribly brilliant night, but she was getting hopelessly needy now for a release.

"Hmm" Veronica moved forward to turn her wife from laying on her belly, to laying on her back. She looked into her wife's eyes, pupils widened beyond return with such pure lust "But how can I be sure this isn't just another empty promise?" She moved her thumb to caress her wife's cheek.

"If I show disobedience again I-" Chandler paused for a minute, digging her head into her own shoulder in embarrassment "You can use the gag on me-"

A faint spark of shock danced in Veronica's eyes. She knew how much Chandler genuinely hated the gag. For Chandler, sex was just as much vocal as it was physical, so taking such a important part of sex away from Chandler only resulted in it being half as pleasurable. She knew this was Chandler's way of saying that she was close to having enough of the foreplay, so Veronica decided to try and speed up the process.

"Ok. And touching yourself without permission?"

Chandler stayed quiet and continued to dig her head further into the bedsheets. She had become shy. All of the degradation from her wife had caused her to become a wet puddle of mush. It was truly a strange sight to behold, someone as strong, confident and in-power as Chandler, becoming a small and soft, yet scared animal under the touch of a massive dork who not 3 weeks ago was gushing over Dungeons and Dragons Live.

"Chandler" Veronica added firmly.

"I-" Chandler was hesitant in continuing "I should be able to touch myself"

It was muffled, but Veronica heard her loud and clear. 

'So, Chandler wants possessive sex then? Well, I suppose Chandler always has a funny way of getting what she wants, no mater what...'

Veronica stroked her lover hair before huskily whispering "I think someone's forgotten who they belong to. Is that why you've been acting up all night?"

Chandler nodded her head, simply responding with a "Show me."

Veronica immediately turned the girl onto her back and quite roughly pushed her into missionary position, sprawling her hair across the pillow that laid beneath her head.

"I wanna see everything..." Veronica said quite quietly, but Chandler heard and it cause a smile to tug at her lips. God, did she love possessive sex. Especially when it was Veronica fucking Sawyer doing it, who'd have thought she'd ever have it in her. 

The blue girl positioned herself on top, placing a thigh between the paler girls legs, only slightly grazing her core. She moved her mouth to her wife's neck, littering it with even more hickeys:

"I thought that all of these would be enough, but clearly not" Veronica joked against her skin, her head had become lighter since they had been going at it so long and all she could think to do was joke.

"I could never get enough of you my dear, so please just-" Chandler started pleading.

Veronica started to rub Chandler's clit, pressing gentle circular motions on the bud as she continued to go over the hickeys already present on Chandler's skin, ensuring they would last weeks. 

"I like this. Finally some obedience. Finally you admit that you want me" Veronica stopped her wandering mouth to smile against the girl's abdomen.

"Yes! I want you. I want you i-in me daddy, please-"

"Go on baby, beg. Keep begging and I'll think about it"

As Veronica said it she moved away from the girl completely and turned back to the box, rummaging through the items.

"Argh- I need you daddy. I've been so patient like you asked, I haven't cummed once yet tonight-"

"I've hardly touched you tonight" Veronica teased, cutting off her begging "What? Are you really so desperate for an orgasm these days that words alone could get you off"

Chandler gulped, large blush forming on her face "Y-yes... I'm that pathetic. I don't deserve to cum but please daddy, just let me feel you and I'll wait, wait until you say it's ok. I'm yours and I'll be obedient to you, I promise" 

Veronica turned back around to Chandler, a massive strap on attached to her crotch, causing Chandler to jump at the sight.

"God-"

"I doubt he'd be very happy to see this" Veronica joked again, laughing as she stroked a hand through her hair.

These random little breaks made Chandler smile, seeing her wife pop back for a moment in time really grounded her back into reality. 

"Right" Veronica regained her stern composure, reaching forward to untie the belt around Chandler's hands "Lube, now. This one's gonna hurt."

Chandler shuddered at the thought of something so big entering her, stretching her, hitting all the right places, just like Veronica knew how to. 

Chandler shaked her wrists, adjusting to the now foreign feeling of freedom, before sitting herself upright and reaching for the lube from their bedside table.

"Would you like me to put it on?" Chandler asked timidly.

"Yes. Put those pretty little hands to use"

Chandler shakily poured and rubbed the lube all across the strap-on, ensuring that every inch was covered. And god, there were a lot of inches to cover. Not only that, but it was thick and shapely. It had taken a while for the girls to introduce sex toys into their sessions, especially ones like this that just reminded Chandler of the horrible thing that laid between a mans legs- she felt sick at the thought. Veronica didn't really mind that much, being a bisexual and all, and soon she managed to show Chandler that even a thing of such a shape could feel good, if used properly. And god, did Veronica use it properly.

"Done?" Veronica asked when Chandler moved her hands away. 

Chandler nodded her head. 

"So quick, so experienced. My little girl is so good."

Chandler blushed intensely at the praise, extremely grateful for the compliment despite it's lewd nature.

"See, I was right, you love to be praised" moved her hand to caress the girl's face, patting her hair slightly "Why don't you just behave baby?"

Veronica knew why. And Chandler knew that Veronica knew why. It just made some far too fun foreplay. Veronica continued:

"Well, I'm going to show you who you belong to. Maybe this'll remind you to not shove anything in that wonderful pussy of yours"

Chandler shuddered slightly at her wife's words before getting back into position.

"Good girl" Veronica whispered, to herself mostly, but Chandler still heard.

Veronica slowly pressed the tip of the strap-on over her heat, teasing the girl slightly. 

"Aghh please"

"If you insist" Veronica smirked as she slowly entered the object into her wife.

"F-Fuck- Big" Chandler was panting heavily, unable to form a completely coherent sentence. Her mind had become mush by now.

"11 inches my dear, do you think it'll do the trick?" Veronica chuckled, moving her grip to Chandler's hips to get a better angle.

Chandler was starting to make a lot more noises than usual, especially in strained whines. Veronica started to slow her entering as she reached the halfway point.

"Are you doing ok baby? Can you give me a colour?" 

"Agh- Y-Yellow"

"Oh- I can pull out if you need me to-"

"NO!" Chandler shouted, before lowering her voice "No, honestly it's fine."

"I'll go a little slower ok? Y'know since it's so big. If it gets too much we can switch it for another one, or just stop. Is that ok with you?" Veronica's voice was comforting and loving. 

Chandler nodded her head and smiled "Yes, you're doing amazing darling, just keep going"

This gave Veronica the confidence to push further, slowly going deeper until their hips touched.

"Agh-" Chandler moaned in pleasure once it was all the way in. Yes, it hurt, but god was it pleasurable. 

"God, so deep" Veronica husked, sending goosebumps down Chandler's body "So wet, so tight"

Chandler moaned once again and Veronica started to slowly rock her hips, going in and out of the girl. They both knew it wouldn't take much for both of them to cum, the foreplay being pleasurable enough in it's own right, but the two of them had held off the whole night, they were trying to hold onto this orgasm until it was truly the last possible moment. They wanted it to last, and knew that the moment it hit it would be unlike anything they've ever felt before. Their current action only added to their build up of nerves, the immense pleasure on Chandler's part from the object wedged within her, and the very light and teasing feel of the strap-on on Veronica's clit with every thrust. Soon it became too hard to contain their orgasms and Chandler's walls were starting to pulsate around the toy. 

"I-" Chandler screamed.

"I know baby, me too" Veronica said soothingly, her movements now sloppy "Go on, you deserve it baby"

And right on cue, Chandler let out a blood-curdling scream, her body jerking uncontrollably as she hit her high, Veronica joining her milliseconds afterwards. The girls continued to ride the aftershocks of their highs for almost a minute before both falling limp on the bed, body parts tangled together and juices surrounding them. Once Veronica had gained some form of consciousness (after several minutes of helpless panting of course), she gently removed the object from between Chandlers legs which was coated in a thick layer of cum. 

"Shit-" she managed when she sat up saw the toy attached to her crotch, and then she looked at the bed, also absolutely covered in juices "Is it even humanly possible to make this much of a mess."

Chandler grunted, weakly moving her hands to try and pull Veronica down "We can clean in the morning Sawyer. Let's just cuddle- I'm absolutely ruined!" she sounded quite soft and sweet, even childlike, until her snarky remark at the end- her usual self was resurfacing.

"Ok princess" Veronica teased, going down to cuddle her wife.

"Please" Chandler scoffed "I am no princess, I am clearly a queen" 

"Hmm, so you're not taking me up on my offer to become a pillow princess then?" Veronica whined, finishing with a fake pout.

"God no, I wanna get you in just as much a state as I am- Just not tonight. I genuinely think I won't be able to walk for days."

Veronica smiled before reaching a hand down and squeezing Chandler's ass one more time "Good, because I genuinely don't think I could handle that every night." Veronica chuckled, adding quietly "I'm quite conservative really"

Chandler chuckled at this "If you call that conservative then god, I'm practically a nun"

"A very sexy nun" Veronica was sleepy, she said random stuff when she was sleepy.

"A very tired nun" Chandler yawned, pulling Veronica closer "Can we just lay here forever"

"I'd like that" Veronica smiled, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek and reluctantly adding "But we really need a bath after that babe"

Chandler whined when Veronica pulled away completely, but started laughing when she was stumbling her way into the bathroom, clearly having a new-founded limp in her step.

"Don't you laugh!" Veronica shouted, however she was also laughing herself "I'd like to see you try"

"Well you weren't the one who just went through what I went through!" Chandler retorted.

Veronica started running the tap of the bath, adding random scented products to the tub to make it more enjoyable.

"Yes, but I had to watch it all unfold my dear. 'Twas torture, I tell you!" 

Veronica was probably quoting some nerdy TV show she liked, but Chandler of course had no clue what she was on about so she continued to fight back:

"I'll give you torture, try getting tied to your bed with a belt, hit 20 times with a bato-"

"Yes yes I'm aware of what I just did" Veronica muttered turning off the tap, bath now full. 

She made her way back into their bedroom and walked up to Chandler "Did you enjoy it though?" There was hesitance in Veronica's tone, almost as if she was doubting her past actions completely, wondering if she went too far.

"It was wonderful 'Ron, you were perfect. You did everything perfect my dear"

Veronica smiled before swooping up Chandler bridal style "Now my queen, will you join me?" Veronica gently carried Chandler to the bathtub and placed her gently inside.

"Mmm I could get used to that" Veronica said, kissing Chandler's head softly.

"I wouldn't mind not having to use my legs" Chandler said thoughtfully, before grabbing at Veronica's arms and urging her to come in. 

Veronica lowered herself in the water and joined Chandler in the bath. 

"I wouldn't mind getting to use your legs?" Veronica teased with a wink.

"Ugh 'Ronnie" Chandler giggled, feigning annoyance and splashing some water at her wife "Just shut up and wash me"

Veronica hummed, moving to grab a bath puff and lathering it in body wash, before gently stroking it across her wife's body, occasionally muttering a "beautiful" or a "gorgeous" as she went. 

When she reached the sensitive areas of her body she became very gentle and soft with her movements, slowly moving the puff up and down the long pale thigh of her wife. 

"I love you 'Ron" Chandler said, smiling as she looked at her wife, who was showing such a tender sense of care that she genuinely hadn't seen from anyone else before. 

"I love you too baby, so so much" Veronica finished cleaning her wife before quickly cleaning herself.

She got herself out of the bath and tried to help Chandler get to her feet, whispering words of encouragement "Okay then, c'mon Chandler, you can do it, I've got you"

The girl stumbled forward and gripped onto her wife's tanned body, holding her close causing a smile to tug at Veronica's lips.

"You truly have thoroughly fucked me Sawyer" Chandler giggled into Veronica's shoulder.

"Is that not a wife's job?" Veronica laughed while grabbing a towel from the nearby radiator. 

"No, your job is to cuddle up with me in bed my dear" 

"Well, I'll need to dry you up first, for the second time tonight" Veronica put her tongue to her cheek at the end, clearly amused with herself. She'd be making these jokes until the rest of the week.

Chandler rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stand on my own babe..." Chandler said quietly with a sense of embarrassment. 

"I really fucked you up that bad" Veronica nervously chuckled.

"Mhmm"

"Well, how about you grip onto the sink. Y'know, for support"

Chandler smiled in agreement, hobbling over to the sink. Veronica finally let go of her grip of the girl just to test the waters and her legs gave out immediately, causing the pale girl to collapse to the floor.

Veronica immediately crouched down to see if she was ok "Hey, are you ok there babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just- let me try again"

Chandler managed to find stability the second time round and Veronica quickly dried her down with the towel, and did the same to herself before picking Chandler up again.

"Now, cuddle time" Veronica giggled, running towards the bed. 

She placed her wife on the bed, dorky smile plastered over her own face as she reflects on how lucky she is. Apparently she stayed there for a little too long, as she was distracted from her train of thought by a very confused "are you gonna come in or?"

"Oh, right- Yeah" Veronica raked a hand through her hair before slowly lowering herself into the bed.

The girls moved closer to each other and soaked in each other's warmth, content in what they had and grateful for the night they had just shared together. Veronica played softly with Chandler's hair, a habit she had seemingly become very familiar with. Chandler liked it, a lot. She had missed this. Sure, she missed the sex, but moments like this were what made the sex all worth it. The aftercare was something she so dearly appreciated, and she loved that Veronica held it at up most importance. It was above the sex, above the foreplay, above everything. Veronica understood that sex was an exhausting tasks, she understood how much physical effort it took, and though it felt amazing in the moment, the after care was important to get right to ensure there wouldn't be any post-sex issues.

The night carried on into morn, the girls falling asleep contently in each other's arms. Veronica continued to whisper sweet nothings into her lovers ear, as she slowly fell into slumber, succumbing to the endless wonders of her mind for the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6- The discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// For Eating Disorders
> 
> No smut here, just some very cool conversations between two wives :)

A few days had past and Veronica and Chandler were sat at the dining room table, enjoying a meal together.

"So, how has work been?" Veronica said passively, taking another mouthful of food as she spoke. 

"It's been fine. Mac's been keeping me on my toes, she's full of great ideas y'know?"

"I'm sure you're just as good" Veronica smiled, finishing what was on her plate "Chandler, you've hardly touched your food"

"Yeah" simply responded, it was almost a hum.

"Chandler" Veronica whined "I've told you before, you're beautiful no matter what"

"And that is wonderful to know" Chandler said, flashing a smile at Veronica as she placed her cutlery on her plate, then covered the almost untouched plate with a napkin "But I'm simply not hungry"

"You never seem to be" Veronica grumbled, quickly adding "You seemed very fixated on me gaining weight so I could be healthy, I only want the same for you"

"I know baby, I know" Chandler said, standing up and pressing a light kiss to Veronica's forehead "But sadly I'm no longer 17, and the older this goddamn body gets, the harder it seems to keep my figure"

Chandler didn't expect a response from the girl, hoping the conversation would simply end there, but Veronica stood her ground:

"But who says you need a perfect figure babe? I don't care, I'll worship your body no matter what, because you're Heather motherfucking Chandler"

Chandler let out a hum, picking up the plates on the table. Veronica continued:

"Look, babe, we're not in highschool anymore, right? We don't have anyone to impress other than ourselves, so as long as you love you-"

Veronica looked up at Chandler and saw a very unfamiliar emotion in here eyes. Doubt? Heather Chandler was never doubtful of anything, she had surety in everything she did, she methodically planned out every action she took to ensure it had the correct outcome. She always had control, always had power, ever since she was born in that godforsaken Chandler Manor back in Westerburg. 

"Has someone said something?" Worry started to creep into Veronica's voice "Has something happened that I need to know about? Chandler?"

Chandler shakily placed the plates back onto the table to prevent herself from dropping them.

"No" Chandler simply replied.

"Chandler, please. You said we need better communication. Just tell me what happened, tell me who" Veronica gritted her teeth and mumbled as she added "And god help me, I'll murder them"

"It's fine Veronica, it was just a stupid off-hand comment" Chandler feigned a smile, grabbing the plates once again. 

"Communication" Veronica said "C'mon, I wanna hear all. The dishes can wait, let's chat"

Chandler nodded and Veronica guided them into the living room. 

"It's nothing really" Chandler laughed, receiving a glare from her wife "It was just, the other day Courtney- remember Courtney, from school?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and nodded her head, adding an "unfortunately" under her breath.

"Well, uh, she did say something. But I don't care it's fine-"

"What did she say" Veronica cut her off sharply, before softly adding "Sweetheart"

"She just made a comment about how I look different and that I've lost my schoolgirl figure" Chandler shrugged, though Veronica could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Bitch, I'll kill her"

"No, don't worry. I gave it all back to her" Chandler smiled smugly "But it's just-" Chandler's voice started to trail off "She's right"

Veronica reached for Chandler's hand and interlocked their fingers "But you're not a schoolgirl Chandler, you're my wife. You're older now, wiser, you're not a kid anymore. We're both not just stupid teenagers messing about, we're adults, with great jobs, a great house, great lives" Veronica smiled as she spoke, feeling very content with what she had "We've grown and gotten over highschool, and quite frankly it's stupid that Courtney is still so caught up on it"

Chandler gave a stiff chuckle at Veronica's speech, leaning in to hug the girl in blue "I know, it's just so difficult to try and forget about highschool, considering half of Westerburg seems to have moved out here"

"Yeah, why the hell was Courtney out here?" Veronica laughed.

"Oh god, you won't believe who she married" Chandler giggled like a school girl about to share gossip with her closest friend "Kurt. Kelly."

"Oh my god!" Veronica started roaring with laughter "God, I'm not sure who to feel sorry for"

"Me neither" Chandler said with a smile, standing up "We don't need to worry about anyone other than ourselves, right?"

"That's right babe" Veronica got up too, following Chandler to the kitchen "So, you promise to take a little more care of yourself?"

"Of course baby. Anything for you"

The girls proceeded to clean their dishes in the sink, together. Veronica would occasionally drift a hand to hover around the small of Chandler's back, or she would lightly slap Chandler's butt, receiving a few glares from her wife until:

"What are you doing babe?" 

"Just cleaning the dishes, as are you" 

"Well, would you sort out your wandering hand then. It's hardly as effective when you're scrubbing a plate one handed, my dear. I thought you'd know of such things, considering the fact you're a nerd"

Veronica chuckled at her wife, shaking her head "I love you Chandler" she nuzzled into Chandler's face, before pulling away to put the now clean dishes in the cupboards. 

"You're such a dork" Chandler chuckled to herself, playfully rolling her eyes.

Veronica pointed a finger to Chandler's chest "Well, you chose to marry one" 

Chandler grabbed Veronica's hand and removed it from her chest, twisting it so it would point towards it's owner "And you married the Wicked Witch of the West, are we done stating facts?"

"Hmm" Veronica moved her hand and placed it on her chin "I wouldn't call you that, how about the sexiest demon queen of the west" Veronica playfully added "-er-burg"

"I'll take it" Chandler said, starting to move out of the kitchen "But I'd prefer to not be associated with such a dump. It's bad enough having to visit once a year, hiding from your parents who want to skin me alive. Not to mention having to check in on my former prison of a home every few months"

"We could always move back" Veronica teased, receiving a roll of the eyes from her wife.

"I'd rather burn in hell" Chandler replied dryly "Though according to your parents, that fate already awaits me in a few decades"

Veronica nervously stroked a hand through her hair, following her wife upstairs as they spoke "I know they're disapproving Chandler, but they are my family. You're the only family I'll ever need, but they're also the only family I have"

"I understand Sawyer" Chandler smiled "Chandler-Sawyer" Chandler corrected "It's just, I wish the world was different. I mean, why does it have to so difficult for us to do things that normal couples do..." Chandler paused somewhat nervously "Y'know, like kids"

Veronica stopped herself on the stairs for a moment and glanced at Chandler, whose head was turned, eyes looking the girl in blue up and down, waiting for a response "Chandler-"

"I'm ready, to talk. That is if you are"

Veronica stilled for a moment, searching Chandler's face to find any form of emotion, but she couldn't. It was stoic, and reminded her very much of the mythic bitch she fell in love with back in high school.

She took a deep breath and replied "I- Yes. Of course"

Chandler nodded her head and the girls made their way to their room in silence, sitting next to each other comfortably on the bed.

"So" Veronica said nervously and frantically tapping her thighs. 

Chandler placed her hand on Veronica's to stop her rhythmic drumming, causing it to land on Veronica's thigh. 

"So" Chandler repeated "What do you want to know?"

"I- W-Where do you stand? Y'know, on that topic"

"I'm not sure" Chandler looked up, into her wife's eyes "But I'd like to work something out. That is, if you promise to help me"

"I'd love that" Veronica moved her hands so they were on top of Chandler's, which were still on her thighs "Are you sure you're ready?"

Chandler smiled before leaning in and kissing her wife softly on the lips "Of course, my love"

Veronica nodded and collected her thoughts before beginning "Ok, so what is it that makes you unsure? What is it that scares you... about, you know what?"

"You can say it you know" Chandler said, not answering the question "You don't have to tip toe around it."

"Sorry" Veronica mumbled "What scares you about us having kids together then, Chandler?" Veronica reaffirmed.

"I- I think it's down to me. It's certainly nothing to do with you, god, you're perfect. You'd be the perfect mother, and your kids would be absolutely gorgeous" Chandler smiled to herself at the thought "Anyone would kill to have kids with you"

"And yet?" Veronica cut in "Why don't you want to?" her voice was clearly weighed down with hurt, cracking slightly.

"And yet" Chandler repeated "I feel as though I don't deserve that honour. That privilege. It's something that I simply can't match or live up to, even if I am your wife"

Veronica opened her mouth to protest but Chandler quickly cut her off.

"And I know you don't think that darling, but I don't want to bring life into this world just to fail and make it's life a misery" Chandler's eyes had been down at the floor at a long time, avoiding eye contact with her wife. Tears threatened to fall as she discussed this topic with Veronica, it was sensitive but she knew she had to come to a definitive answer sometime soon, and she wanted it to happen tonight. She continued just as before, keeping her composure perfectly. She was, after all, an expert in masking her emotions, hiding fear and sadness behind her mythic bitch mask, which she wore not so pridefully tonight. "And of course there's my legacy. The Chandler name is no honour, and I do not wish to carry that burden onto an innocent child. But even if we did sort something out with the name, there's still the issue that we aren't exactly, um-"

Chandler looked up at her wife, searching for the right word. 

"That we aren't capable of such things, in a conventional manner" Chandler said decisively.

"Have you looked into the other options we have" Veronica said gently as she grasped her wife's hands into her own, interlocking their fingers.

"It won't be cheap, and it would take a lot of our time to raise another human being" A smile slightly tugged at Chandler's lips as she continued however, causing Veronica's heart to skip a beat "But it would be a wonderful experience, and it would truly make us a family"

"A family" Veronica repeated to herself quietly, causing Chandler to squeeze slightly. 

"Yeah... I'm just scared of the unknown I guess. But we've fought every challenged that's met us before right? So as long as we're together we'll get through this, through it all"

"You're a sensational woman Chandler. I assure you that any worries you have are not worth a thought" Veronica stared into her wife's eyes once again to ensure her point got across "I'll sort out the financial situation, I'll plan for everything we need. It might take a few years, but one day, we can face this together... If that's what you want"

"I want you" Chandler smiled "And I trust you. If you think this is gonna work out, then I swear to God above that I'll do whatever I can to be a good wife... and I suppose, a good mother?"

Veronica leaped forward and captured her wife in a long an loving kiss, laughing as she pulled away giddily exclaiming "I love you so fucking much. We're gonna make this work. We always make it work. We've never found a challenge that's bet us before"

The girls spent a few minutes in silence, sorting through their thoughts and feelings on the situation.


	7. Chapter 7- Star Trek and On Par Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk a cute bit of soft smut and Veronica being a dork. It's really vanilla, like literally just fingering...

The girls spent a few minutes in silence, sorting through their thoughts and feelings on the situation.

"God. Wow. This is big 'Ron" Chandler chuckled nervously, stroking a hand through her hair "Do you wanna just do something relaxing for the rest of the night?"

"If that consists of movies and cuddles in bed, then I'm down" Veronica chirped, hugging her wife tightly.

"God, someone's in a good mood" Chandler muttered under her breath, stroking Veronica's hair "But yes, I'd love that. You should go and pick out a movie my love"

Veronica nodded, a wide grin plastered across her face as she hobbled over to the DVD cupboard, whilst Chandler moved herself so she leaned lazily on the headboard of their bed.

"How about this one?" Veronica stood up and showed the DVD to her wife.

"Star Trek?" Chandler groaned.

Veronica nodded her head giddily in response.

"A Sci-Fi?" Chandler rolled her eyes.

"Not just any Sci-Fi!" Veronica exclaimed, somewhat defensively "One of the greatest Sci-Fi's of all time, Chandler!"

"Whatever you want babe" Chandler said dismissively, patting the space beside her on the bed "Now c'mon, get in here with me!"

"And you say I'm the needy one" Veronica muttered under her breath.

"What was that my dear?" Chandler raised an eyebrow as Veronica got into the bed with her, snuggling into her side. Chandler instinctively wrapped an arm around the girl, causing Veronica's head to fall back onto the pillow.

"Nothing Chandler" 

"Hmm. Well, I'll let that slide... for now" Chandler smirked at the girl, causing Veronica to chuckle. 

"God Chandler, you're relentless"

"Just shut up you dork" Chandler playfully pushed Veronica "Let's just watch this, ok?"

"Happily" Veronica clapped her hands, grabbing the TV remote and turning on the movie. 

The girls watched the movie with varying levels of interest. Veronica watched it with wide eyes, grinning throughout the whole thing, mouthing almost every line as it was said. Chandler on the other hand, did try to get into the movie at first, however it just didn't work for her. She soon settled on focusing mostly on her wife. It was just so pure and adorable to see her dork of a wife experience so much joy over something as little as a movie, and it only reminded her how much she loved her, and how much she wanted to make her happy. 

Veronica only noticed this halfway through the film, a bright blush forming on her face. 

"I- uh, you're staring"

"I know" Chandler said smugly "You know, you're very cute honey"

"I-" Veronica was clearly flustered, turning her head back to the screen.

This caused Chandler to laugh, hugging the girl closer as they continued watching the movie, only pulling apart when the ending credits started to roll.

"Right, c'mon Chandler, you've got to admit that movie was awesome!"

Chandler simply hummed. "It was ok I suppose"

"You know, I was thinking about changing my ears to spock ears" Veronica joked.

"Well, I'm sure you'd look beautiful no matter what" Chandler reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear "But I am quite fond of your little ears"

Veronica blushed once again.

"God, how do I still make you blush?" Chandler laughed "7 fucking years and you still turn into a tomato when I compliment even the smallest of things"

"Well, I suppose love doesn't have a time limit" Veronica said shyly, leaning into Chandler's touch. 

"Our love is God" Chandler smiled, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"C-Chandler" Veronica whimpered as Chandler pulled away.

Chandler hummed in response. 

"Can we?" Veronica looked into her wife's eyes "Y'know..."

A smirk appeared on Chandler's face "Oh?" Chandler chuckled "You naughty girl"

Veronica blushed and positioned herself on the bed underneath Chandler, who settled for straddling her waist.

"So was it the Sci-Fi movie that turned you on or?" Chandler teased.

"No!" Veronica said defensively "It was your wandering eye..."

"It was hardly wandering, my love. It stayed fixed on you the whole movie"

Veronica just averted her gaze from her wife in response to the teasing. 

"Oh c'mon, I wanna see you baby. I wanna see you cum. God, you're all I've looked at all night- at least give me the satisfaction of your gaze"

Veronica immediately shifted her gaze to Chandler in response.

"Good girl" Chandler petted her wife's hair gently "So what will it be, tongue or fingers?"

"Hmm" Veronica nodded her head thoughtfully "I think I'll be just fine with fingers tonight babe"

"Perfect" Chandler chirped, pulling her wife in for a short and sweet kiss "I just got all my nails removed yesterday, so we should be good to go"

Veronica smiled and nodded her head, providing Chandler the consent she needed to continue.

Chandler started to tug at the waistband of Veronica's bottoms, pulling them off in one swift motion. 

"Do you want me to take your shirt off or-" Chandler asked, before being cut off by a very breathy Veronica:

"Yes"

Chandler swiftly removed Veronica's top, as well as her own clothes, until the both of them were left in only their undergarments.

"Wearing boxers again love?" Chandler looked up to her wife, who nervously laughed.

"I didn't expect that we'd be doing this tonight or I would've worn something a bit nicer" Veronica replied nervously, moving one of the hands that were gripped around her wife's hips to scratch the back of her head.

"I believe you were the one to initiate this my love" Chandler reminded "But don't worry, I find it oddly sexy" 

Veronica blushed, averting her gaze once again out of embarrassment. 

"'Ronnieee" Chandler whined childishly "I said look at me, c'mon, you should be done with all the embarrassment by now"

Veronica nodded her head, watching as her wife removed her boxers before returning to their previous position.

"Let's just do something simple tonight babe" Chandler suggested, receiving an eager nod from her wife "Are you gonna look into my eyes as I fuck you? Are you gonna kiss me babe?"

"Y-Yeah!" Veronica grinned, excitement rapidly increasing as Chandler continued.

"Are we gonna make out while I fuck you with my fingers babe? C'mon, sit up a little, we need to be in the best position for this"

"That works for me!" Veronica giggled, getting in position for her wife.

Chandler initiated the kiss, it was sweet and romantic at first, but it soon turned passionate and lustful when Chandler entered a finger into her wife, causing Veronica to let out a yelp. This granted Chandler the perfect entrance to stick her tongue into the other girl's mouth, expertly making out with her wife, whilst simultaneously pumping inside of her. The girls had to pull apart for a minute for air, however Chandler continued to pump within the girl. The break allowed the girl in red to take a step back and look at her wife in her flustered state.

"You're so fucking pretty 'Ron. No, not pretty, beautiful. I fucking love you- god..." and with that Chandler added a second finger, causing Veronica to arch her back slightly at the new sensation. 

Veronica let out a low moan as Chandler picked up her pace, pressing her forehead against the other girl's as she rocked within her. 

"So god damn much" Chandler whispered under her breath, mostly to herself, a tear falling from her eye "I love you so damn much, fuck-"

Veronica's hips started to buck against the girl's fingers, her face straining slightly.

"You want more?" Chandler asked, somewhat surprised at the non-verbal request from her wife, considering how this was clearly just a quick vanilla sex night. 

"Mh-hm" Veronica managed, back arching more.

Chandler immediately added a third finger, causing Veronica's mouth to gape open.

"Agh" Veronica grunted, moving her hips sloppily along with Chandler's thrusts. 

It was soon getting harder for Chandler to continue pumping inside of her wife, her walls clenching desperately on her fingers. She settled on letting Veronica ride her fingers, albeit sloppily. 

"Are you close?" Chandler whispered.

Veronica frantically nodded her head, letting out a groan. 

Chandler started to make a beckoning motion with her fingers to help her tip over the edge. 

"C'mon baby, you can do it" Chandler cooed into her wife's ear, causing her to finally let go and reach her orgasm, body spasming sporadically against Chandler's fingers.

Chandler moved her freehand to support her wife's body to prevent her from hurting herself, pulling her into an intimate hug as Veronica came on her fingers. Chandler assisted Veronica in riding out her orgasm, trying to ensure it lasted for as long as it could. 

Veronica cried out as she came down from her high, digging her head into Chandler's shoulder and gripping her tight. Chandler patted Veronica's back to calm her down, placing a singular kiss on the top of her head. 

"Well done baby, you did so good!" Chandler praised, allowing Veronica to pull away once she caught her breath. 

"I-" Veronica said, mind hazed with euphoria "That was- That was amazing, thank you"

Chandler just giggled "It's hardly difficult, we've done it enough times"

Veronica rolled her eyes in response "Well, yes, but each time it just seems to get better"

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance" Chandler pressed a short kiss to her lips "Now let's have a shower my dear, it's getting late"

"Oh?" Veronica said teasingly. 

"No, 'Ron" Chandler dismissed "Well, not tonight anyways..." 

"Are you not-"

"I'll be fine without it my love" Chandler reassured "Maybe tomorrow..."

"Whenever you want my dear, I never want you to feel pressured, ok?"

"I know, you're very considerate that way" Chandler smiled, reaching a hand to squeeze Veronica's "Now c'mon, I'm getting tired"

The girls made their way to the shower and cleaned each other once again, the intimacy being a perfect end to the night. They dried themselves down and got changed into some nightwear before returning to the bed.

"God, I love you 'Ron" Chandler mumbled as Veronica turned off the bedside lamp.

"Thank you for today" Veronica joined Chandler in the bed fully, laying her head on her pillow but turning to face her wife "Thank you for everything, I'm so grateful for you. You really make life worth living"

Chandler turned her face too so they were just inches apart. 

"You're everything to me 'Ron, and you make me far more happier than I deserve..."

"Hey-" Veronica lifted a hand to caress Chandler's cheek "You deserve the world Chandler, and I promise you one day I'll give you it"

"And I'll give you whatever you want in return" Chandler moved her hand to rest against Veronica's which was gently rubbing on her cheek.

"You've done plenty enough tonight" Veronica removed her hand, moving to lay on her back "I'll see you in the morning baby"

"See you baby" 

And the girls fell asleep peacefully throughout the night.


End file.
